


His Last Hurrah

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a romantic comedy fic...not angsty one.  Kris is told he only has three months to live (we find out later there was a mistake at the hospital and he really isn't dying) so he decides to spend it doing things he's always wanted to do but was too afraid to try.  During his "new life", he meets Adam.  Based on the movie "Last Holiday" with Queen Latifah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outside The Box

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not explicit but the whole story will be at some points.

"I'm sorry Kris. There's nothing we can do."

Kris Allen sits still in the chair, completely numb, trying to digest news that nobody should hear alone.

He went there for a cure to the headaches that seem to be coming more frequently.  He never expected the numerous tests to show a brain tumor. 

"It's hard to say. Three months. Maybe. I suggest you get your affairs in order and enjoy the time you have left."

Kris nods and shuffles out of the office, head down staring at the tips of his shoes like he normally does when he walks. Before he knows it he's at his tiny apartment, barely remembering the drive home. He plops down on the chair, leans forward and grips his hair tight, willing an idea or two to shake loose. What the fuck is he going to do? 

He wishes, more than anything, he had someone to talk to.  He's lived his entire life alone. He was an orphan at birth when someone left him on a strangers doorstep and spent his life moving from one foster family to another, feeling like he never fit in. To say he's had it harder than most is not a lie, but he knows there are people worse off than himself. He was never neglected (well except from his birth mother who was never identified), never abused so he doesn't spend a lot of time on pity parties. What's the point? You wake up in the morning with the same problem as the night before. In his opinion, they're nothing but a giant waste of time.

But tonight he thinks he deserves one.  Which is how he winds up playing the saddest songs from his IPod, including the most depressing song he's ever heard, All By Myself, and drinks a bottle of wine - alone.

The way he's lived his entire life.

If he could live his life over again he'd vow to be more outgoing. Not raging wild orgies outgoing, but going dancing on a weekend, getting drunk sometimes, kissing in public outgoing.

What he really needs to do is think outside the box, outside the comfortable space he's lived in so far.  Do something wild and adventurous.

There's no sense in thinking about a ton of things to do, after all with only three months left he'll be lucky to get complete a couple of things. But there's one that is easy to accomplish thanks to the timing of news. It's a once a year event that just so happens to be starting in a couple of weeks. So Kris puts in for a leave from his job, packs up a few things and heads west to an event he's read wild stories about online. One he's secretly dying to witness first hand. He laughs as the car heads down the highway, windows rolled down, and the radio blaring. 

That's right world. Kristopher Allen is going to Burning Man.

* * *

Kris sits in the fold out beach chair he brought and stares at the people all around him. He didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. He drinks down his soda as he watches two naked women, wearing only bright colored body paint, waltz by his spot without a care in the world.  How can they let someone paint them _there_?

This place is so far removed from his life in Arkansas.  He wishes he came here a couple years ago when he first heard about it.

"Adam, not so high!" A man's voice.  
"You're going to kill yourself." A woman's voice.

Kris looks across and to the left where the voices came from. His mouth drops open when he sees a guy in a bright pink dress jumping up and down on a trampoline. It's the fact that the guy has no underwear or shorts on that has Kris gaping. Not that he hasn't seen men walking around in all states of undress in the two days he's been here but, damn, this guy is huge without a hard on. He can tell that even from this distance.  It has to hurt when it's swinging around like that while he bounces up and down, doesn't it?  You'd think the guy would wear something, if for no other reason than to keep everything in one place.

Kris shakes his head when he realizes he's been staring a little too long.  He throws his empty can in the bucket by his chair and grabs a water for the walk he suddenly thinks is an excellent idea.  At least he won't be staring at the guys junk which he knows for a fact is what he'll do if he stays here.

He grabs the short sleeved shirt from the back, throwing it on over his tank top.  He doesn't need a sunburn and possible skin cancer.  Then he laughs at the absurdity of his thoughts.  He'll be dead long before skin cancer would ever pose a problem.  He throws his shirt back in his car and heads off.

He turns his head up to the sky and lets the sun warm his face.  God, it's beautiful here.  It's a different kind of heat than back home. 

He stumbles forward when someone throws something around his neck.  For a split second he thinks he's getting choked but he realizes quickly it's only a rainbow-colored, feathered boa.  What the hell?

"There, much better," he hears a man's friendly voice say. 

He turns, ready for a quick comeback that dies on his lips when he sees the man in the pink dress standing close. 

"You need color."  The tall, black haired man with purple and green streaks glances down Kris' body and back up.  There was nothing sexual in the gaze but it leaves a trail of heat in his wake.

"You should let me put some pink highlights in your hair.  Or orange." 

Before Kris can even shake his head or mutter out a "no thanks" the guy changes the topic.

"You have gorgeous eyes.  They'd really pop with some glitter.  Oh oh oh oh," he stammers out like Horseshack from that Mr. Kotter show Kris watches at night.  "Please, come over to my tent and let me play with you."

"I didn't mean it like that. Although," he winks, "I wouldn't turn you away from my sleeping bag."  

Kris knows he should say something but seriously what the hell does he say to something like that? Besides the guy is already talking again.

"I meant let me put some make-up on you, style your hair, paint some colors on you.  Not this black stuff.   Jees, you'd think you were going to a funeral instead of a festival."

Kris opens and closes his mouth not sure what to say because he's not far from the truth.

"I know you're here alone. I see you sitting in that chair by yourself day in, day out.  Come on, have some fun.  You only live once."

It's that last comment that has Kris responding, "Do you ever stop to breathe?" He asks laughing. He holds out his hand to introduce himself.  "I'm...." his name is swallowed by Adam' lips. It's fleeting, barely anything but it's the first time he's kissed someone whose name he doesn't know.  Maybe there's a little wild in him after all.

"I'm Adam.  That's better than a handshake don't you think?"  Adam is such a free spirit he can't help but smile.

"Much better," Kris answers and follows Adam to where he's camped.

"Guys, I cornered," he whips around.  "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Kris."

Adam smiles and turns back to his friends.  "Kris.  You know.  Mr. Solo."

"Mr. Solo?" Kris asks as he steps next to Adam.

Adam leans down, looking a little sheepish.  "Just a nickname we gave you while trying to figure out how you ended up here alone.  You don't look like you're a criminal on the loose."

"Criminals have a look?"  Kris grins.

"Well, no but still.  And you're really cute."

Kris smiles wider.  "I am?"

Adam rolls his eyes.  "Like you don't know.  And you don't look like you're crazy."

"Because they obviously have a 'look' too," Kris uses air quotes then feels like a dork because who does that nowadays.  Adam doesn't seem to notice though.

"Anyway," Adam tries to give Kris a stern look but it just doesn't work when the guy has glitter all over his face and he's wearing a dress.  While going commando.  How could he forget that little detail?  Well, not little but...

It's that last thought that has Kris swallowing.

"Scarlett, Lee, Brad, Neil, this is Kris.  Kris this is Scarlett, Lee, Brad and my pain in the ass brother, Neil."

Kris shakes hands with everyone, muttering greetings.  Scarlett's wearing a long, flowing, bright colored dress with a purple scarf around her head.  Lee's wearing a vest with no shirt, tight shorts and flip flops.  They look like they were transported here from the sixties but their smiles are bright and their eyes are welcoming.  Brad might as well be naked since he's in a pair of skin tight boy shorts with glitter and paint on his chest.  His hair is slicked back with various colors streaking through it.  He must be Adam's boyfriend based on the not so friendly looks he's getting.  Neil's too busy working on his bike to take any notice of Kris.

"We concluded you ran away from home when your parents kicked you out after you came out of the closet."  Maybe Neil's not too busy after all.

"Not even close.  I don't have any parents.  Haven't been in the closet in a long time.  Guess again."  And in the space of one minute, Kris has told five strangers more about himself than he's told his closest friend.  Which is probably why he considers her more of an acquaintance than an actual friend.

"Bad break-up?" That guess from Lee.

"Nope."  He takes a swig of water enjoying himself more than he thought he would considering he's chatting with people he doesn't know.

"You're a reporter writing an article?" Scarlett asks. 

Kris just smiles and shakes his head.

"You need to get laid?" Brad barely controls the sarcasm in his voice. 

"Um, no."  Kris looks over at Adam and waits for his guess. 

Adam studies him for a minute before smiling wider than Kris has seen him do before.  There's something in those blue eyes that makes Kris feel like Adam can see everything he's thinking and feeling.  It's strange and terrifying.

"You came here to find your soul-mate."

 

(to be continued....)


	2. The Man in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris learns a little bit more about Brad and Adam and Adam makes up Kris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long this might be. Maybe 10 to 15 chapters. I'll post twice a week but probably more frequently this week since I'm on vacation.

Kris can’t help it. He starts cracking up. “Look at me. Does it look like I would come to an event like this to find my soul mate?”  He's wearing regular clothes, no make-up or paint anywhere on his body.  He sticks out like a sore thumb and he knows it.  Kris thinks it should be pretty obvious to everyone that this is not his normal type of hang out.

"Seriously Adam.  He's wearing plaid for fucks sake."  Brad motions toward the black and white Bermuda shorts Kris is wearing.

"What's wrong with plaid?" Kris asks staring down at his shorts.  They're brand new and his favorite.

Everyone laughs except Adam. He’s staring closely at Kris, a slight frown on his lips.

“Not everyone’s an incurable romantic.  Just because you believe in destiny and true love doesn't mean everyone does.” Neil says. He stands up and tests his bike before nodding. Kris figures he fixed whatever problem it had.

“I’d rather be an optimist than a pessimist like you,” Adam glares at Neil.

“I’m just keeping it real.” Neil responds.

“I’m with Adam,” Scarlett says. She holds out a bag of trail mix towards Kris. He debates about two seconds before grabbing it.

“Me too.” Lee says.

“Surprise, surprise. “ Neil’s voice is last with sarcasm.  "Doesn't mean much coming from the happily married couple in the bunch."

Adam claps his hands.  "Oh you're a poet."  Neil shoots him the middle finger.

Even though they're having a disagreement of sorts, nobody seems to be taking anything seriously.  They’re like their own little family. He wishes he knew more about them and how the all met.  They seem like a mix-match of personalities.

“Brad agrees with me,” Neil states.

“I’m somewhere in the middle,” He answers then tilts his chair back and lifts his face to the sun.

“Pfft. I know you better than that. You believe in love just as much as I do Bradley.” Adam says quietly.

It’s the fondness in Adam’s voice and the intimacy in the way he says his full name that makes Kris believe his earlier suspicions were true. 

“That was before I got burned. Now I’m fifty-fifty.”

Or maybe not. 

“Honey, you’ll find someone who loves you. You just need to keep the faith.” He leans down and drops a kiss on the top of Brad's head.  Then he turns back to Kris. “Now about you. Your accent says you’re from the south.”

Brad drops his chair and stares at Adam. “He’s not from Texas, Adam.” Brad looks at Kris and explains. “He thinks every cute boy with a southern accent is from Texas.”

“I do not.” Adam leans over and swats Brad’s arm.

“Yeah you do,” Neil says laughing. “He was never good with geography in school.”

“Or math,” Scarlett says smiling.

“Or science.”

“What is this? Pick on Adam day? Besides, science is about doing experiments and I was really good at those.”  Adam winks at Kris and Kris can’t help laughing.   These people are nuts. In a good way.

“What kind of experiments?” Kris asks because he just can’t help it and because Adam's eyes are sparkling in a way he hasn't seen yet. 

“Oh, why did you have to ask him that! Now he’s going to brag all day.”

“Kissing,” Adam answers. “I was voted boy with the softest lips.”

“I still can’t believe they have an award for that.” Neil complains.

“You’re just pissed that I won something and you never did.” Adam slings an arm around Kris’s shoulders. He leans down to whisper, “He’s mad Mom and Dad still have my little trophy on the fireplace. I think they do it to secretly drive him nuts.”

“You know what I think?" Kris whispers back. 

"What?" Adam asks.

"I think you guys are the crazy ones."  He teases and smiles when Adam's blue eyes twinkle.  Everyone laughs at his little joke and it makes Kris feel like he's part of their little circle.  Even if it's only for a short time, it feels good.. 

“I like you Kris.” Adam removes his arm. “Now answer my question. Where are you from?”

“Arkansas.” Kris drawls out and watches Adam’s eyes light up.

“Ohhh do that again.”

“For Christ’s sake Adam. He’s not a court jester here to entertain his majesty.” Neil rolls his eyes at his brother.

“Do what again? Say Arkansas? Maybe I should say ‘aww shucks ma’am.” Kris lays his accent on thicker and smiles when Adam’s eyes light up again.

“You’re too easy to please.” Kris says after he stops giggling.

“He really is. I keep telling him there’s more to a boy than a pretty face and an accent.” Scarlett says but it doesn’t sound like she’s talking about Kris necessarily so he doesn’t take it as an insult.

“True. Like, does he have a nice ass.” Adam quips.

“Adam!” Scarlett yells at him.

Kris decides to do some teasing and have a little fun. “I'm partial to thighs.  Long legs do it for me.”

Adam smiles widely. “And he has to have a great smile.”

Kris nods. He stares at Adam’s smile and for the first time notices the freckles on his lips. He doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone with freckles there.  “With soft lips.”

He didn’t mean to say that out loud but the way everyone goes quiet tells him they all heard it. It doesn’t help that his voice got a little thicker and maybe a little lower than he wanted.   And it isn’t like he’s been thinking about Adam’s lips because he really hasn’t been. Not until that moment when he saw the freckles. 

It’s all their fault.

“I’m going for a walk,” Brad says angrily, knocking his chair over when he stands up.

Kris looks from Brad to Adam and over to Scarlett and Lee, who are carefully avoiding his eyes.  They make an excuse to leave and take off to their camper.

“Maybe I should go,” he says slowly.

“No, stay.”  Adam sends a pleading look over to Neil.

"Yeah. I'm on it." Neils says before jumping on his bike to go after Brad.

“Sorry,” Kris says although for what he doesn’t know but it seems like he did something wrong.

Adam lets out a deep sigh before looking back down at Kris.  “It’s not your fault.  He’ll get over it.  Eventually.”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to ask but that would be a very personal question that he doesn’t think he has the right to ask.

Kris is a little stunned when Adam grabs his hand. He's not used to the casual touching Adam seems to take for granted.  Adam picks up the chair from the ground, “Sit,” he says to Kris so Kris sits and waits to see what Adam’s going to do next.

Adam takes Kris’s chin in his hand and moves it back and forth while he inspects it. Kris wishes he took more time shaving instead of the quick job this morning. 

“One second,” Adam says suddenly and runs off to a tent.  He’s back before Kris starts feeling any awkwardness.

Adam starts dipping brushes into things and applying them to Kris’s face.  He frowns and pulls back.  “Is it okay if I do this?” he asks and Kris smiles.

“A little late for that don’t you think?”

Adam bites his bottom lip and Kris can’t help but notice how his teeth graze over that freckle. 

“I can wash it off,” Adam offers.

Kris would be lying if he said he didn’t feel weird, sitting there while someone applies – what is it actually?  Does it matter? He wanted to do something out of the ordinary.  Coming to Burning Man is a giant leap from the box.  So what’s a little make-up, or glitter, or whatever at this point. 

"Consider my face your canvas.”

“Really?” Adam asks all hopeful and how in the hell can Kris say no to that smile.  He bets Adam has a lot of boys doing whatever he wants.

“Really,” he says reassuringly.

“So what is your story?” Adam asks a few minutes later.

He figures Adam deserves the truth because they made him feel so welcomed.  Well, maybe not Brad. Which brings him back to the question of Adam and Brad.

“Are you and Brad together?” So much for not asking. It’s none of his business but there’s an undercurrent of something between them.  If they aren’t a couple now, Kris would bet they were recently.

Adam makes an impatient sound.  “No.  It’s not like that.”  Kris feels the sweep of a brush by his temple. “I set him up with a friend of mine, Josh.  Brad fell madly in love with him.” 

Adam pauses to pick up a different brush and dips it in something thick. Whatever Adam just put there feels gross but he keeps his mouth shut

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“It wouldn't be except Josh cheated on him and Brad blames me for introducing them in the first place. He's still a little bitter.”

“I never had a guy cheat on me.  I can’t imagine what he’s feeling.” Kris says honestly.

“It sucks."  Adam tells him to look up so he does only to feel his eyes tearing when Adam swipes something across the bottom.  “I’ll never understand why the other person doesn’t just end it before it gets to that point, you know?”

“Yeah.”

Adam applies a few more coats of make-up on Kris’s face before declaring him finished.  He pulls a mirror from his pile of stuff and hands it to Kris.

“Voila,” he says dramatically. 

Kris looks at himself in the mirror and all he can think is that he looks ridiculous.  And different.  There’s bright gold shiny stuff from his temple to his hairline.  He has a ton of black stuff under his eyes and ton of other stuff on top of them.  The Kris in the mirror looks wild.  Nobody would accuse this Kris of being boring and plain.

“What do you think?” Adam asks.

"It's different," Kris says cautiously.  

Adam starts cracking up laughing.  “No shit.”

Kris laughs with him.  “It's not really me."  But the more he looks at himself the more he feels bolder and braver than before.

“Sweetie, nobody is really themselves here.”

“Then it’s perfect,” he says and flashes Adam a smile.

“Here,” he holds out his hand and Kris lets him help him out of the chair.  “Let’s go down to the Willowby’s camp.  They’re making spaghetti and her sauce is to die for.”  Adam licks his lips.

Kris hesitates. “She’s not expecting me though.”  He may not have had a mother but he was taught some Southern manners and one of them was to not show up somewhere uninvited.  

“Oh my God Kris.  What have you been eating?”  The way Adam asks the question makes it sound like an accusation.

Kris wonders what he said to have Adam staring at him like he grew another head. 

“Peanut butter and fluff.”

“Oh sweetie.  You don’t know anything about Burning Man do you?”

Kris shakes his head.  “Just what I read.  About how everyone dresses weird and stuff.”

Kris only realizes Adam still had his hand when it gets squeezed.  “You stick with me.  I’m going to show you the real Burning Man.”

Kris isn’t sure exactly what that means but if there’s more for him to see and experience, he’s all for it.

“I’m all yours.”

Adam smiles and leans down to give him a quick kiss. He blinks and stares at Adam but there's nothing remotely sexual in his gaze.  He's not sure how he feels about that but before he can examine it Adam's talking again.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” Adam squeals which makes Kris laugh.  “You won’t even recognize yourself when I’m though with you.”

“I’m counting on it.”


	3. A Walk On The Wild Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Kris eat spaghetti and flirt some more.

It hits Kris as they’re walking down the make shift road how strange they must look.  Adam’s in his dress with hair spiked straight up, making him look seven feet tall, while Kris looks somewhat normal - well, outside his face anyway - and short.

“How tall are you anyway?”

“Six one barefoot.”

What kind of an answer is that?  “Barefoot?”  He looks down at Adam’s feet, they’re dirty but Kris can see his toenails are painted a bright pink.

“Well, I’m usually wearing boots with heels.”    

Boots with heels?  Kris decides not to ask.  “You’re wearing nail polish on your toes.” He says instead.  He doesn’t think he’s ever met a guy with painted toenails. Then again there are a lot of things about Adam that he hasn’t seen before with anyone else.

“I know!”  Adam squeals, clearly pleased about that fact.  “Scarlett did them this morning.  They match my dress.”

“Do you wear dresses all the time?” Kris asks.  He's never met a cross dresser but he did meet a drag queen once.

“Not in my normal life.   There’s something about this place that’s freeing.  You can do whatever you want without being judged.  Besides, this is the only dress I have. “

“I only have shorts.  And a couple pairs of pants in case it got cold at night," Kris offers.

“I have an awesome pair of shorts.  They’re really tight and very, very short.  Well, it’s a jumper really.  I look hot in it if I do say so myself.”

This brings Kris back to the strange change of events from the last hour.  He went from going on a walk by himself, to walking hand in hand with a man in a dress with pink toes talking about his hot shorts, and his own face covered with glitter paint and make-up.

He glances around, expecting to find people staring at the sight they must make, but realizes quickly they’re probably the most conservative couple around. 

“I’d never have the guts to wear that,” Kris states, nodding to a guy in an animal print G-string.

“That’s Ronny,” Adam replies and then calls out greeting to him.

“Hey Adam,” the guy waves back.

“He owns a law firm in New York,” Adam tells him.

“No shit! He’s a lawyer?”  All the lawyers Kris has met have all been stuffy, and frankly a little scary.  Although he supposes most kids would find them scary.  

“A very successful one.”  Adam suddenly laughs which causes Kris to smile.  “You’d be surprised what some of these people do.  For instance, see the guy in drag.”

Kris follows Adam’s gaze.  “Which one?”

Adam laughs louder.  “The one trying to be Cher.”

Kris looks up at Adam’s face and smiles.  “Which one?”

Adam tugs on his hand. “The one who’s dressed like her from her aircraft carrier days.”

Kris glances at the guy wearing mesh and thin leather straps forming a V down the front. “What about him?” Kris asks.

“He’s the president of a bank.”

Kris shakes his head.  Bankers.  Presidents.  And he was worried about fitting in.

 “How do you know all this?” He asks Adam.

“It’s my forth year and you’d be surprised at how many people keep coming.  The first year I was like you.  I couldn’t stop staring at everyone.  Luckily I had Scarlett and Lee to help.”

Kris wishes he had someone he could share this experience with.  “Lucky you.”

Adam stops in front of Kris forcing Kris to look up. 

“That’s why I’m taking you under my wing,” Adam tells him.  “Nobody should do this alone.”

The way Adam’s looking at him, like a long lost friend, makes Kris realize he does have someone to share it with.  He may not be a long lost one but he’s a new friend.

“So I’m your pet project?” Kris asks, smiling widely.  For once he doesn’t feel so alone in the world.

“Something like that,” Adam says and they start walking again.

“Well just don’t expect me to jump around on your trampoline in a dress with nothing underneath,” Kris teases.

Kris bumps into the back of Adam when he stops dead in his tracks.  He rubs his nose thinking it might be broken when Adam spins around and forces his head up.   

“My nose,” he whines.

“You were watching!  I knew it.”  Adam grins.

“Kind of hard to miss,” Kris retorts.    He looks at his fingers.  There’s no blood so he assumes his nose is fine.

“Did you like the show?” Adam asks, one eyebrow raised in question but his eyes are sparkling.

“Do you always do that?” Kris asks instead.

“Do what?”

“Go commando,” Kris replies.

Adam shrugs.   “Sometimes you need to let it breathe.”

Kris starts laughing in earnest.   He has never met anyone quite like Adam.  “Whatever.”

“No seriously Kris.  It’s not good to keep it squished in jeans all the time.”

Kris isn’t sure how to reply because, well, he’s never felt like his was squished.  “Maybe your pants are too tight.”

“How am I supposed to flaunt my ass if my pants aren’t tight?”  Adam asks the question in a way that Kris thinks Adam should have put a “duh” on the end.

“Good point,” Kris answers.

“You’re lucky.  Your ass is mighty fine.  I can tell that even in those,” Adam nods towards Kris’s shorts.

It’s really starting to piss him off how everyone disses his shorts.  They’re awesome.  Then it hits him that Adam basically said he has a nice ass.  Kris smiles up at him because it’s the first time anyone’s said that to him.  Both his boyfriends thought his ass was too big.

They’re interrupted when someone offers them a brownie, which sounds like heaven to Kris.  He reaches for one but Adam tells the guy no thanks and starts walking away, pulling Kris behind him.

“Hey.  I wanted a brownie.”

“No you don’t.”  Adam sounds so sure of himself.

“Yeah I do.  I love them.  Especially if they have nuts.”  They’re his favorite.  He bakes them sometimes and eats the whole batch over a weekend.

“Kris, there are no nuts in them.”

“That’s okay.  I like plain ones too.  You know what’s really good is if you have caramel and nuts in them.”  Just thinking about them makes Kris’s mouth water.  He turns to look back at the guy passing them out. 

“Kris.  These have weed inside.”

“Weed?”

Adam sighs loudly and turns around again to face Kris.  “Yes weed.  Marijuana.  Pot.  You know…”

Kris’s eyes widen.  “People put that stuff in brownies?”  Talk about ruining good food.

Adam rolls his eyes.  “You seriously cannot be real.”

Kris gets a little defensive because Adam just made him feel stupid.  "Well sorry,” he says sarcastically.

“Don’t get mad,” Adam says.  “It’s nice to meet someone who’s so,” Adam pauses while searching for a word so Kris supplies him with one.

“Simple,” Kris grates out.

“No.  I definitely don’t think you’re simple.  Somehow I think you’re complex,” Adam says and that has Kris smiling.  Complex?  He likes the description.   “The word I’m looking for is innocent.  And I mean that in a sweet way.   Not as an insult.”

Adam doesn’t give him a chance to respond before he turns and starts walking again.  “We’re almost there.” 

It’s only a few stops before they’re at a camp surrounded by people.   He follows what Adam does and grabs a plate. Adam introduces Kris to Ken and Nancy, an older couple that definitely lived through the sixties.  Her silver hair is in a long braid down her back and he’s got a bandana rolled up and tied around his head, a silver diamond twinkling on his ear.

Kris can’t stop the moan when he takes a bite of the spaghetti.  This is so much better than Ragu.

“What?” Kris asks, fork halfway to his mouth for his second bite when he sees Adam staring at him.

“Just wondering if you make that same sound in bed,” Adam says with a smile.

“What?” Kris stutters out.

“During sex.”  

Kris doesn't move. “Are you flirting with me?”  He can't tell if Adam's teasing or serious.

Adam laughs.  “Kris, we’ve been flirting since I threw the boa on you.  Don’t worry.  I won’t jump your bones.”  Adam winks and dives into his food.

“You won’t?” Kris asks not sure if he should be insulted by that revelation.  What's wrong with his bones anyway?  They're cute bones.  Maybe not breathtaking but they're not ugly either.   

“I won’t have to.”

Kris goes back to eating; letting it slide because he’s not sure he wants to know what Adam means by that.  But it doesn’t matter that Kris doesn’t ask because Adam explains it anyway. 

“You’ll be jumping mine instead.”


	4. He Wears Short Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They flirt some more. Adam lets Kris know he's interested.

Kris nearly chokes on his food. Adam's looking at Kris, wearing this little over-confident smirk that he really wants to wipe off his face.

"Don't hold your breath. I've never jumped anyone before and I'm not going to start now."

Adam twirls his pasta on his fork, leaving one long strand. He puts the food in his mouth and stares at Kris while he sucks up the long strand.

"Do you think that's sexy?" Kris asks smiling. He wishes he could take a picture of Adam right now.

"It is. I can see it in your eyes." 

Kris throws his head back and laughs because Adam is the clueless one in this situation.

"Adam, you have sauce all over your lips. Instead of looking hot, you look like a little kid that needs a napkin."

Adam frowns. "Well fuck." 

Kris pats his arm. "Don't worry. I thought you were hot when you were jumping around."

"You did? Maybe we could jump around together when we get back."  Adam waggles his eyebrows while he wipes his mouth.

Kris watches the sauce disappear and the freckles reappear. "You're too distracting," he admits. "I'll end up falling off the thing."

Kris finishes his plate and thanks his host and hostess. He waits back while Adam does the same. He wonders if he should hold Adam's hand when they walk back or not. He doesn't want to seem forward but Adam didn't think twice about doing it. Then something Adam said earlier echoes in his mind. He only lives once and he's strangely attracted to Adam. Why, he has no idea but he is. He figures he'll go for broke and grips Adam's hand.

Adam smiles and looks down at Kris. "First step." He squeezes his hand so Kris knows what he's referring to. "Jumping bones isn't far off."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you because I don't know CPR." Kris deadpans which causes Adam to start laughing.

"Oh Kris. Somehow I think you are more than capable of giving mouth-to-mouth." Damn, he walked right into that one. Kris knows if he looks at Adam he'll see him smirking like a Cheshire cat but he can't help stealing a glance anyway only to find out he was right.  "But I'm willing to let you practice on me.  Remember, I did win softest lips."

Kris looks at his lips.  They're full and plump.  And he has freckles on them for crying out loud. 

"You're thinking about kissing me."  Adam sounds entirely too sure of himself. 

"You're the one that's thinking about it," he replies lamely.

"I sure am."

Well at least Kris isn't the only one but it makes him nervous.  Everything about this trip is all new to Kris.  He's not the type to rush head long into anything.

"Don't over think it Kris."

"How did you know that's what I'm doing?"

Adam let's go of his hand but before Kris can miss it, he throws it around his shoulders and gives him a side hug.  "I can hear the wheels spinning from here."

"It's just," Kris starts to explain but Adam leans down and gives him another quick kiss. 

"It's not you.  I know.  I get it.  We can be friends.  We can be kissing buddies.  We can be lovers.  I'm just putting it out there that any of the three work for me."

Kris swallows and stops walking.  They're almost at Adam's camp and he thinks it's a good time to part company because as much as he might be attracted to Adam, he's not sure he wants to sleep with him.  

"I scared you."  Adam states. 

Kris looks at Adam while trying to find the words to explain.

"I was a little forward I know, but I've recently learned it's better to put your cards on the table than wonder at what ifs."

What ifs.  Kris lived his entire life following the safe path.  Now when he's at the end of it, he wonders how it would've been different if he only had the guts to go after what he wants.  What if he applied for that promotion last year?  What if he went to college like he always wanted? 

What if he kisses Adam?  What's the worst that could happen? 

"But honestly I'm happy just showing you around the festival.  Come back to our camp tonight.  We're going to put on some music and dance around.  I have an awesome leotard I'm wearing.  We can find something fun for you to wear."

"I'm not wearing a leotard Adam," Kris says, telling him a roundabout way he'll go to his camp tonight.

Adam smiles and gives him another quick kiss.  "A dress?" he asks.

Kris laughs.  "No.  I'm not wearing a dress."

Adam rolls his eyes and guides Kris over to his camp.  "Fine but you are not wearing plaid shorts."

"There's nothing wrong with my shorts," Kris replies defensively.

"Nothing's wrong with them," Adam says and Kris feels a little better until Adam adds, "if your boyfriend has a private school boy fantasy." 

Kris notices Neil and Brad are back and already in their night-time attire.  Brad is in a short jacket with huge feathers around the neck and a pair of tight red shorts. Neil is in some sparkly white pants with slits up the side.  Neither has a shirt on.

"Sorry for being a prick earlier," Brad says to him.

"It's okay," Kris answers.

"I'm going to change," Adam announces.  He points a finger at Kris.  "If you leave, l will drag you back."

He doesn't wait for an answer, just storms into his tent to change. 

"So did you reveal all your secrets to him yet?" Brad teases.

"No."  He figures Adam can tell everyone what they talked about, if he so chooses.

"You will.  He has a way of getting everyone to confide in him and he seems to have taken an interest in you."

"Brad leave him alone," Neil says. 

"What?  I'm just telling him what we all know."

"Adam is a free spirit," Scarlett explains carefully.

"Really? I would never have guessed," Kris jokes. 

Lee laughs.  "He really is quite old fashioned."

"He is?" Kris wonders how well they know him.  After all, Adam propositioned him within two hours of their meeting.

"I know, I know.  It's hard to believe but he is.  He's a romantic at heart."  Scarlett adds.

That Kris can believe.  He remembers how sensitive he was to Brad's feelings earlier and how Neil teased Adam about that very fact.

"And he likes you.  I can tell," Neil interjects.

"He's interesting," Kris offers.  Although fascinating is probably closer to the truth.

"Ta Da," Adam yells, emerging from the tent.

The outfit doesn't surprise him, which is weird considering he hasn't known him for long.  It's a purple leotard that has a deep V neck that stops at his navel.  It ends at mid-thigh and, holy shit, he has amazing legs.  He's surprised he missed that earlier.  His only defense is that Adam usually had his legs bent when he was jumping and his dress ended at his calves, hiding those thighs.

He's still staring when Adam walks over and tips his chin up, forcing Kris's mouth closed. 

"Like what you see?" He's smiling as he asks the question.

Kris is still too stunned to give a proper answer.  "Your legs are amazing."

"Thank you."  Adam leans down to give him another quick kiss.

That's like the fifth kiss they've shared without any tongue.  Just short connections that end before Kris realizes they've started.

"Baby, you look hot," Brad says from his spot next to Kris. 

"Thank you." 

"Hey Adam?" Neil asks.

"Yeah?"

"I think you need more crotch space."

Kris looks down.  He shouldn't have.  He really shouldn't have because the material is cupping Adam's package like a second skin. 

Adam stares at Kris.  "Nah, they're fine.  I let them breathe earlier today."

"Is that what you call it.  Breathing?" Neil laughs.

"Hey, Scottish dudes in kilts don't wear anything.  My dress is the same thing." 

Kris scoffs.  "If you say so."

"I do."  He takes Kris's hand and drags him to the tent he just vacated.

"I sleep in there," Neil yells after them.  "No having sex in it."

Kris can feel the blush on his cheeks but doesn't bother to answer him. He has a feeling Neil said it just to see what his reaction would be.

"I'm thinking you should go shirtless," Adam says once they're inside. 

Kris stares down at the two sleeping bags and figures Adam's is the black one with the peace sign on it.  He stares at the pillow, mentally picturing Adam's sleeping head laying on it.  

"Shirtless?" Kris asks, still thinking about how Adam would look sleeping.  He probably wears the t-shirt that's on the end of the cot.  It looks old and worn. 

Adam chuckles.  "Yeah.  I want to see what you look like without a shirt."  He shrugs as if to say "so sue me".

Kris takes off his tank top and throws it on the bed.  He smiles when he sees it falls on top Adam's shirt.  Seems fitting somehow.

"Damn Kris."

Kris whips his head to look at Adam.  "What?"

"It should be illegal for you to cover that chest."  Adam's eyes are raking over Kris's body.  There's desire and want on Adam's face that Kris isn't sure he's seen before.  "You must have all the boys lined up back home."

"There's nobody back home."

"Yeah, right." He tosses Kris a pair of shorts, or something.  "Put these on."  Adam walks over to sit on his cot.

Kris holds up a pair of zebra print shorts.  "I think they'll be too short."  He's positive half his ass will be hanging out of it.

"Just try them on."

"Aren't you going to give me some privacy?" Kris asks, his hands hovering over the waistband of his shorts.  "I let you change by yourself."

Adam makes a noise and mutters 'fine' before turning to face the other side of the tent.  Kris still has his modesty so he turns his back to Adam.

Kris steps out of his clothes.  There's no way he can wear underwear with these shorts.  "Whose are these anyway?" 

"Mine.  I bought them for the trip but they're too small." 

Which means they're new.  And maybe Adam tried them on commando which is kind of sexy if Kris wears them the same way.  He debates for about a second before stripping off his undies and pulling them on. 

Fuck, they are tight.  And sure enough, his can feel his cheeks hanging out the bottom.  He can't go out like this.  He might as well be naked for God's sake.  

Adam let's out a whistle and Kris turns to look at him. 

"No fair.  You peeked."

"Of course I did," Adam rolls his eyes like it would be stupid to think otherwise.  "And you look fucking hot.  Like a walking sign for sex."

"I do?" Kris asks.  He tugs down on the front of his shorts.  They're giving him a wedgie that's making his balls feel like they're suffocating.  This must be what Adam meant by squished.

"Even more sexy because you don't think you are." 

Adam walks over and runs a finger from Kris's belly button to his lips.  He shivers as he stares into Adam's eyes, any comeback dying on his tongue when he sees how Adam's eyes have darkened.  It does things to him.  Makes him want things he hasn't wanted in a long time.

Kris licks his lips, hitting Adam's thumb in the process.  His nostrils flare and he steps closer, until they're almost touching.  Kris is positive if he leaned forward, his head would fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder.  He needs to touch him so he puts his hand on Adam's hips when what he wants to do is run them all over Adam's body. 

"You really have no idea," Adam murmurs.  Kris's hands instinctively squeeze his hips.

"I'm going to kiss now," Adam says softly.

  


	5. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss, they flirt, they talk and Kris confesses the circumstances of his birth.

Kris keeps his eyes open, all the while staring at Adam's lips. His nerves are on pins and needles waiting to feel them - dying to taste that freckle on his bottom lip.  His eyes automatically close when Adam's hands caress his face but he forces them open a moment later, afraid he might miss something.  Everything moves in slow motion - the feel of Adam's fingers against his jaw, the way Adam's blue eyes disappear beneath his lids, the sound of his name falling from Adam's lips.  There's a ball in the pit of his stomach churning away, waiting to release the millions of butterflies sitting there.  Butterflies he's never felt before but he feels them now. 

Finally Adam's lips touch his softly, moving slowly before pulling away too quickly.  Kris stands on his tip toes, following him, until he realizes Adam's not going to kiss him again.  He opens his eyes and peers up at Adam, ready to plead with him to kiss him again but when their eyes meet Adam groans and crushes their lips together.

This one's not tentative nor soft.  It's open mouthed, and wet, with tongues dueling for control until Kris relents, giving Adam full reign to do whatever he wants.  When Adam cups the back of his head, he can't stop the groan from escaping.  He's never been man-handled before, but that's what it feels like with Adam holding his head in place.  He can picture them together, wrapped in each others arms while hands stroke skin and impatient noises fill the air.  He opens his mouth wider, begging Adam to take more and he obliges, deepening the kiss until Kris can't breathe.  It's glorious, exciting and terrifying.  The world melts away and there's just them two.  He slides his arms around Adam's waist, needing to be closer, until their bodies touch everywhere.  His heart's beating fast, threatening to burst from his chest.  All he can do is hold on tight and follow the ride. When it's over, Kris doesn't think there's a place inside his mouth Adam hasn't touched.   

It is, by far, the hottest kiss he's ever had. 

And all he wants is to do it again. 

"I knew I would see them if I kissed you."

It takes Kris a few blinks of his eyes to focus, and more time to form words.  "See what?" He asks in a whisper. 

He can't stop touching him.  He leans forward and rests his head against Adam's chest and smiles.  He knew it would fit perfectly.

"Fireworks," Adam answers with a kiss to the top of Kris's head.

He closes his eyes and sighs.  That's a perfect description.  "Yeah.  A whole fourth of July worth."

"No.  That will be when we have sex."

He can imagine it too. He has a feeling sex with Adam will be unlike anything he’s experienced before.  It’d be hot – like rolling in a fire hot – flames licking his skin hot. He leans back and reluctantly lets go before the fantasy in his head sweeps him away. 

"Someone sounds pretty sure of themselves," Kris teases, giving Adam a smile.

Adam just raises an eyebrow.  "It’s a given after that kiss."

"I don't know Adam.  Neil said we couldn't do it in here."

Kris bites down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing because Adam looks pissed at that reminder. 

"There's always your tent."

Kris turns and picks up his clothes.  The button from his shorts digs into his stomach and Kris wishes he could undo it just so he can breathe. These are the tightest pair of anything he's ever worn. "True but that's assuming I ask you to share it."

"Jesus Kris."

"What?" He asks, standing quickly. He turns his head to look back at Adam.

Adam steps close behind him.  "Do that again?" Adam's voice is deep and low and whispering in his ear.

"Do what?"

"Bend over.  I want to see those shorts ride up on you.  It gives me a lovely view of your ass."

"Why do you think everything I do is sexy?"  He's been called hot and sexy more in the last few hours than he has in his entire life.

"Because it's true.  And I love the fact that you aren't even trying to be."  Adam nips his ear before sucking on his neck and Kris spins in Adam's arms.

"You dropped your clothes," Adam whispers against his cheek.  Kris runs his hands through Adam's hair like he's wanted to do since they met.  It's thick and soft and he wonders what it would feel like on his stomach. 

"You can watch me pick them up after," Kris answers back, feeling braver than he ever has before.  Adam makes a noise that sounds like it was ripped from his soul and kisses Kris passionately, giving Kris what he wanted.

If he thought their first kiss was hot, then he'd describe this as scorching because Adam doesn't just use his mouth this time.  He uses his whole body.  He rubs their chests together, then bends his knees slightly to rub their groins together and Kris wants to crawl inside his body until the only thing he feels is Adam all around him.

His body shivers when Adam's broad hands coast over his back before they roam lower to trace the edge of his shorts.  Kris finally tears his mouth away, gasping for breath. 

"It's going to be so good."

Adam makes it sound like a promise and Kris can only nod because he doesn't have the ability to speak right now.

They finally make it out of the tent after Adam gathers his clothes.  Everytime he tried, Adam would get distracted, which would distract Kris from the task at hand, until he finally made Adam do it.

"Took you long enough," Neil says. 

Kris starts blushing so he ducks his head and turns to zip up the tent since he was the last one out.

A long, slow whistle pierces the air.  "Holy shit Adam.  No wonder why you brought him over here."

Kris stands and looks at Brad, when he realizes what he just did.  He has to remember not to bend over in these particular shorts.  Although it is nice being appreciated for once.  

"Back off Brad.  I saw him first."

"Actually, I think I saw you first," Kris teases.  He's never had anyone fight over him.  Never had anyone get possessive over him.  He'd be lying if he said it wasn't a nice feeling.

"Damn Kris. You shouldn't hide that behind baggy shorts.  You're doing all the gay boys a disservice."

"I am?"

Brad laughs.  "You are too precious."

He decides to keep quiet. 

Adam grabs his hand and pulls him over to the cooler, asking him what he wants to drink.  

"I'll have a water."

"Water?  You sure you don't want any alcohol?"

"I'm sure.  I can't have it with my medication," Kris answers without thinking.

"Medication?"

Kris stumbles for a minute.  He glances around quickly and sees everyone watching him.  "For my headaches."

It's a partial truth but not the whole truth. Even though he decided to tell Adam, it's not something he wants to tell to all of them. 

"Oh sweetie," Scarlett coos. "Do you suffer from migraines too?"

"Sometimes," which isn't lying because he does get killer headaches.  Although, now that he thinks about it, he hasn't had one since he started the drive here.  Maybe the medications are working.

"Water it is," Adam says passing a bottle to Kris.  "Neil, put some music on."  He glances at Kris and smiles slowly.  "Sexy music."

"Come on Adam.  Let me dance with him just once.  You owe me." Kris laughs at the whiny tone to Brad's voice. 

"Be a sport," Lee calls out.

"Yeah Adam.  Mom always told you to share your toys."

Kris laughs louder.  "Oh, so now I'm a toy?"

Adam pouts and pulls Kris closer.  "But you're my toy."

Kris turns on his accent.  "I don't know how to dance anyway Brad. I'd probably step on your toes."  Kris smiles when he sees Adam's nostrils flare.  He really does like guys with accents.

"Everyone knows how to dance," Scarlett interjects.  "Didn't your mom show you how to waltz when you were young?"

"I don't have a mother."

"Everyone has a mother," Neil says.

"I obviously have a mother otherwise I wouldn't be here.  But I grew up in the foster care system."

"Really?" Adam asks. 

Adam rubs his hands up and down Kris's arms for encouragement, and the compassion Kris sees in those blue eyes has him forging ahead with his real story.  One he hasn't told anyone.  Ever. It's easier to tell a small lie than it is to tell the truth. He usually tells people his parents died when he was very young, but these people have taken him in and made him feel welcome. They deserve to know the truth.

"Did she put you up for adoption when she had you?" Lee asks.

"No."  He doesn't turn his head to look at Lee when he answers.  He finds strength in Adam's eyes.  "Right after she gave birth, she left me on the doorstep of strangers, stark naked with the cord still attached.  They opened the door when they heard me crying."

"Oh My God!" Scarlett screams. 

"No way!" Brad shouts.

"Holy shit," Neil exclaims.

If Adam didn't clench his jaw, Kris would swear he didn't he hear him.  Adam doesn't say anything, just waits for Kris to continue with his story.  Everyone has crowded close but he doesn't acknowledge them.

"My name comes from the couple that found me.  Her name was Kristin and his name was Alan.  The hospital decided to call me Kristopher Allen.  They thought Kristopher was close to her name and they spelled it with a K instead of a C in her honor."

"I'm so sorry," Scarlett says.  Kris finally spares her a glance to see she's crying on Lee's shoulder.  He feels the need to comfort her.

"It's okay Scarlett.  Really.  I came to terms with it a long time ago.  And as you can see, I'm fine."

"But how can a mother do that?"

"Maybe she was really young," Neil offers.

"Or maybe she was a victim of rape," Brad says.

"Guys."  Everyone shuts up at Adam's comment.  It's nice that Adam's hushed them but they haven't suggested anything that Kris hasn't thought about himself.

"Why didn't the couple that found you adopt you?"

"She was diagnosed with terminal cancer and they were moving to be closer to her family.  They weren't in a position to take on a baby."

Everyone is stunned silent, which is more or less what Kris expected.

"I for one am happy," Adam says a few minutes later.

"You are?"

What kind of a person tells someone that after the story Kris just told.  Maybe Adam isn't such a great guy after all.

"Yes," Adam smiles and gives him a gentle kiss.  "Otherwise you probably wouldn't have escaped to here, and we wouldn't have met."

Kris gives him a brilliant smile because that was the best answer he could give.  What he wants right now is to have Adam's hands around him.  "Are you going to show me how to dance?"

"Hell yeah.  But not just dance Kristopher."  His heart flips in his chest when he hears his full name from Adam's lips.  "Tonight, you're getting your first lesson in dirty dancing."


	6. What's for Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris learns the fine art of dirty dancing and they serve breakfast together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this would be about 10 chapters. I was wrong. I'm only on chapter 6 and they've spent only one day together. So it'll be longer but I don't know how long yet. Thank you for your lovely comments! Also, my vacation is over so I'll post chapters a couple times a week.

Kris can't relax.  No matter how many times Adam tells him to try.  

"But everyone's staring at me," he whispers before the third song starts up.

"Who's everyone?"  Adam slides his hands to Kris's hips, trying to move them a certain way.  

"Scarlett, Lee, your brother, Brad," he answers to Adam's chin.  

He doesn't have the guts to look him in the eye.  He doesn't feel sexy and he's positive he doesn't look it.  In fact he hasn't felt this awkward since second grade, when the kids in his class all laughed at him because he had to make his own tomato costume for their play.  His foster parents refused to help so he either made his own or went without.  It was the first and last time he ever used staples and silver duct tape instead of glue or thread.

"Kris, pretend it's just us two," Adam says.

Kris looks around.  How can he pretend that when he feels eight pairs of eyes staring at him?  Ten pairs including Adam's.  

Without another word, Adam takes his hand and walks them across the make shift road.  He stops when they enter Kris's camp.  This is probably good-bye.  He figures Adam is ready to wash his hands of him.  Clearly, he's realized Kris isn't the sexpot Adam thinks he is.

"Do you have a radio?"  

"Yeah.  It's in my tent."  Kris finally looks up at Adam.

He doesn't look mad or ready to leave.  In fact there's a softness in his eyes that is anything but what Kris thought he'd see.  Adam leans down and gives him a kiss.  It's not like the ones earlier, more like the quick ones, but it still leaves Kris's lips tingling.

"Let's go put it on."

Kris nods and leads the way into his tent.  Once inside, Adam zips it up while Kris fiddles with the radio.  

"Here.  Let me," Adam says so Kris moves out of the way.  

It's dark in the tent but not pitch black.  The light from the moon in his makeshift window and the display from radio cast everything in a shadow.

He tugs on his shorts, trying to find a comfortable way to wear them while Adam flips through the stations.  How can people wear tight clothes like this all the time?  He glances around and wishes he picked up a little.  Although it's not like he knew he'd have company when he got up this morning but still, he has clothes strewn everywhere.

It's not until Adam gathers him in his arms that Kris realizes he found a station playing some bluesy song.  

"Now, there's nobody watching."

Kris automatically places his hands on Adam's shoulders and starts swaying to the music but he feels just as silly as he did earlier.  All he can think about is if he's moving sexy enough.  

His eyes flutter and close when Adam leans down and kisses the side of his neck, then his jaw, and finally his mouth.  God, he kisses good.  Better than good.  In fact, kissing Adam has quickly turned into his favorite thing to do.

Adam moves to the other side, running his tongue along his cheek before nibbling on his ear, and Kris instinctively moves against Adam.  

"That's it.  Rock with me," Adam whispers while sliding a thigh between Kris's legs.

He starts to move, trying to get some friction against his aching groin - just trying to be as close to him as possible.  He's not even paying attention to what he's doing until Adam lifts his head and smiles at him.

"Who said you couldn't dance?" 

They're moving in perfect unison, like a seduction dance, and Kris can't help but smile too.

"I'm doing it," he says excitedly.

"I knew you had it in you. Turn around."  He doesn't wait for Kris to comply, instead spinning him around until Kris's backside is crushed against Adam's front.  

Another song comes on the radio - more sultry than blusey.

"Yeah, like that." Adam's voice has turned husky and low.  "Put your arms over your head, around my neck."

Kris does as he's told and Adam's slides his hands down his chest and over his stomach.  Kris' muscles quiver from the contact and he grinds his ass against Adam's groin.

"You sure are a fast learner.  Now, just sway with me."

Kris holds on and let's instinct take over.  It's easier to do this with just the two of them.  He doesn't feel so stupid if he makes a wrong move.  

"Ummm, Adam," he whispers, a few moments later when Adam unhooks the button to his shorts.  

"Yeah?" Adam answers against Kris's neck, right below his ear.

"My shorts?"  

"Just giving you some breathing room." 

Kris's mind goes back to earlier that day when he saw Adam nearly naked and his explanation he wanted to let them breathe.  Now he can feel it against his lower back and his body starts to react.  He turns hot, and his breathing deepens.  He can't stop himself from pressing back and moving his hips up and down slightly, causing both of them to moan at the same time.

"Jesus," Adam pants against his jaw.

Adam slips his hands down until his nails are raking over the tops of his thighs.  

"Oh God," Kris mumbles as his body comes alive.

"You're so fucking sexy, Kris.  I want to lay you on a bed and feast on you."

Kris tightens his hands and turns his head until his lips can reach Adam's.  He needs to kiss him like he needs his next breath.  

Adam's a master at it.  He knows when to flick his tongue, when to plunder and when to withdraw.  By the time it's over, Kris has turned into an incoherent, blubbering mess.

He lifts his eyelids to stare at Adam.  He wants to ask him to stay tonight and based on what he feels against him, he's sure Adam wants to too.  It's just, he's never had a one night stand.  Will it be weird if he sees him tomorrow?   Will Adam toss him aside once he does sleep with him?  Kris isn't sure how these types of get togethers work.

"Come over first thing in the morning," Adam tells him, carefully putting distance between them. "We're making pancakes for people.  You can help."

"You're leaving?" Kris stutters, turning around to face him.

"Yes.  You have doubts.  I can sense them.  So I'm going to sleep in my tent and you're going to sleep here until you don't have them anymore."

"We're not having sex tonight?"  He's not sure why he needs it spelled out.

"Not tonight."  Adam takes his face in his hands.  "Because when we do have sex, I don't want your mind preoccupied.  The only thing I want you thinking about is how I make you feel."  He kisses him, long and deep, until Kris is sure he's left scratches on Adam's arms.  

"Good night," Adam says, unzipping the tent and slipping outside.  

Kris watches the zipper close.  "Good night," he whispers.  

He stands there for a good five minutes before it clicks that Adam really left and isn't coming back.  "Well, fuck." 

He strips off his shorts and enjoys the fact he can actually take a deep breath now.  He turns off the radio and lies down but it's a long while before sleep comes.

To say he's grumpy in the morning is an understatement.  He takes a gallon of water from his supplies to wash up.  It's weird taking a "shower" while others can watch but it was a hot, clammy night and he needs to cool off.  

"Need some help?" 

"Not really.  I'm almost done," Kris answers.  He rinses the soap off his body, and turns his back slightly so Adam can't see him while he pours water down his shorts.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Did you?" He asks instead.  No way is he going to volunteer any information.

Adam sighs.  "Not at all."  

Kris knows it's probably rude to bite back a smile at how miserable Adam sounds but he kind of deserves it.

"I know what you mean,"  he offers.  He pours the remaining water over his head and moans when Adam massages his hair to help get the few suds out.

"Thanks," Kris says after.  He turns to face Adam is momentarily stunned when he finds him with his hair normal and no make-up on.

"You look different," he says.

Adam laughs.  

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," Kris explains.  "You're very handsome without all the gunk."

"Gunk?" Adam's eyes are shining like he's happy with what Kris says and Kris smiles in response.

"You know," Kris knows he's probably blushing.  Maybe he can pass it off as sunburn.  "Let me change and I'll be over to help."

"Okay.  Just a minute.  First things first."  When Adam kisses Kris this time, it's sweet and gentle, like a morning after kiss would be if they had spent the night together.  "Good morning."

"Good morning.  I'll be right over."  

Kris feels giddy that Adam came over this morning.  He wasn't sure he'd see him again after the way things turned out last night.  He grabs his blue swim trunks and white t shirt before slipping his feet into a pair of flip flops.  

Maybe they'll spend the day together. 

He's surprised to find Adam sitting on the hood of his car waiting for him.  They walk hand in hand back to Adam's where a small line of people are waiting for breakfast.

"We started about a half hour ago." Adam tells him.

Scarlett and Lee are manning grills and Brad and Neil are arguing about how much to stir the mix.  

"You put too much water in it.  Don't you know anything?"  Brad puts some more mix into Neil's bowl.  "Now stir.  It should be a little thick like mine, not watery like yours."

"It's not my fault if you've had more practice making breakfast for overnight guests than I have."

"Now I'm a slut?" Brad sounds angry.

"If the shoe fits."

"Boys!" Scarlett yells.  "Cut it out.  I need some more mix."

"Do you make breakfast a lot?" Adam asks Kris.  

"I usually have fruit."

"What about when you have company?" Adam asks.  He hands Kris a pile of paper plates, and plastic utensils.  "Put two on a plate.  The people next to us are cooking home fries and after them it's scrambled eggs."

"It's like an assembly line."  He's amazed at how they pull this off.  Must take a lot of planning.

"Yeah it is.  Somewhere further down I think someone's cooking bacon.  Now answer my question."

"What question?" He hands his first plate to the next person in line.  It gives him a nice feeling.  Feeding someone.

"About overnight guests." Adam responds.  

"I don't have any."

"Ever?" Adam pauses to look at Kris.

"I've only had to fix breakfast for a couple of boyfriends.  But not in a while."  Adam nods slightly and goes back to handing out food.

"I usually make omelets.  It's harder to fuck up.  Throw everything into a pan and you're done."

"Do you make them often?"  It's fun talking to someone in code.  

"Occasionally."  

"Occasionally?"  Kris supposes that's better than every morning, but what exactly does it mean?

"I prefer to make breakfast for the same person."

Kris smiles at that answer.  Seems Adam is a boyfriend kind-of-guy.  

"Maybe you can make me an omelet one day." 

Adam winks at him and smiles.  "You can count on it."


	7. Facing his fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam go on a bike ride and later Kris faces one of his biggest fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part will be up by tomorrow night. Sorry I left you hanging.

Kris helps everyone clean up after they're done serving and eating. 

"Thank you for breakfast.  It was delicious."

"You're welcome Kris," Scarlett replies.  She walks over to give him a hug.

"Do you know how to ride a bike?" Adam asks.

"Doesn't everyone?" Kris answers.

Adam looks a little embarrassed.  "Well, I wasn't sure if you ever had a bike growing up.  I didn't want to assume."

Kris smiles and walks the two steps it takes to get to Adam.  "Mrs. Carter bought me one when I turned thirteen.  She helped teach me to ride it at night at a local parking lot.  She didn't want me to get picked on for not knowing how."

Then because Adam was so sweet to be worried, Kris leans up and kisses him.

"That's the first time _you_ kissed _me_."  Adam wraps his arms around Kris's waist and smiles down at him.

"I guess it is."

"Neil, I'm taking your bike."  Adam announces, never moving his eyes from Kris.

"Why? You have your own." 

"But Kris needs one."

"Oh, well if it's for him then it's fine."  Neils sounds a lot nicer now.

"He doesn't sound like he likes you very much," Kris says.  He leans up to kiss Adam again, just because he wants to.

"Who cares?  We got his bike.  Let's go."

"Where exactly are we going?" Kris asks once their off.

"No place in particular."

Adam tells him stories about some of the people they see on their ride to nowhere.

"That couple invited me to an orgy a couple years ago."

Kris looks at the giant of a man.  He must be taller than Adam with muscles everywhere.  Kris wonders if he's a stunt double or a wrestler in real life. 

"Did you do it?" he asks curiously.

"Nope.  Wasn't even tempted.  Now, if you were part of the couple...."  He leaves the sentence hanging, leaving no doubt that his answer would have been very different if Kris was involved. 

Kris doesn't think he's ever met anyone who casually tells him in numerous ways how attracted he is to him.  It's nice to be wanted by someone who isn't afraid to show it.

"Have you ever been in an orgy?" Kris asks smiling.

"Have you?"  Adam asks instead.

Kris laughs.  "The closest I ever came to that was when my ex surprised me with a dildo."

"A dildo?  Sounds interesting."  Adam's eyes meet Kris's for a brief minute before they go back to watching the "road".

"Trust me.  It wasn't."

Humiliating was more like it.  Apparently Kris didn't have enough experience for Steve.  He didn't even know Steve thought he was boring in bed until that night.  That's the night Kris asked him to leave and never return.

"I was in an orgy once," Adam says.  "It wasn't all it was cracked up to be either."

They stop their bikes to take a rest. 

"That couple met and fell in love here a long time ago.  They were married the following year."

Kris looks at the couple in normal clothing.  They stick out like a sore thumb.  "They don't look like they belong here."

Adam laughs.  "Funny, coming from you but I know what you mean.  They're big supporters of the arts.  They like it here because people are themselves and free."

He pulls to the side of the road and parks his bike when Adam does the same.

Adam takes Kris's hand and kisses the back of it.  "There's something I want to do."

"What?" Kris asks.  Adam's turned serious which makes Kris a little nervous.  "The look you have scares me."

Adam laughs.  "Why?"

"You're up to something."  But Kris is laughing too.

"Sit up here," Adam says, patting the handle bars.

"There?"  Why would he do something like that?

"Yes.  I'm going to give you a ride."  Adam looks a little nervous.  "I figured you've never gone for a ride with anyone?"

Kris blinks a couple of times.  "You'd do that for me?"  His heart beats a little faster while he waits for an answer.

"Of course."

Kris smiles widely then gives Adam a long kiss.  "Thank you," he says when it's over.  He straddles the front tire and scoots up on the handle bars.  "Like this?" He's so excited, like he's a teenager again.

"Put your feet on the spoke thingy on the wheel."  Adam instructs.

Kris looks down and sees what he means.  He's already laughing and they haven't taken off yet.

"Hold on tight," Adam yells out before they take off. 

For a minute, he's afraid he's going to fall.  It's harder than he thought it would be to balance himself but soon he gets the hang of it. 

He's laughing and screaming and praying he doesn't fall off, all while Adam peddles him around.  They don't ride around far, nor for long but it's enough.  Another first for him in a trip that's turned into lots of firsts.

"That was so much fun!" He hugs Adam after. 

"I thought you'd like that.  Let's get back to the camp.  It's getting hot and I didn't bring any water."

"Thank you," Kris says, smiling at Adam. 

Adam rubs his finger across Kris's lip.  "You're welcome."

They spend the afternoon playing poker with Brad and Neil.  Kris quickly loses his pile of the snack food they were playing with but he's never had more fun not winning. 

Now, they're lying in a hammock in the shade when Adam asks if he can ask Kris some personal questions.

"Sure?"

"Who's Mrs. Carter?"

Kris smiles automatically as a vision of her face pops up in his mind.  "The Carters were amazing people.  They were my foster parents for about a year.  They treated me like their son.  He would play ball with me and she would bake me cookies.  They were my favorite."

"That's nice."

"Some people were awesome, some not so great but it could've been worse."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Maybe the question would have surprised him if he wasn't mellowed out by the music and the swaying of the hammock. 

"I don't know.  Maybe I'm just not boyfriend material."

Adam scoffs.  "Yeah right.  Seriously, you're cute, smart, funny.  I don't get why you're here alone."

Kris looks out at the campground.  He plans to tell Adam everything but he's afraid he'll treat him differently. 

"Do you ever feel like your life's a giant hamster wheel?  You move and move but it doesn't go anywhere no matter how hard you work?  That's how my life was and I decided I needed to break out of my bubble."

"What do you do back home?"

"I work in customer service for a corporation."  He looks at Adam.  "What do you do?"

"I manage a clothing store."

Kris smiles.  "I can see you doing that."

Adam laughs.  "I get to dress and undress the manequins."

"Is that some secret kink you have?"  Kris teases.

"Ha!  No kink.  But it gives me great practice in helping to undress people."  Adam's voice has turned low and Kris remembers how easily Adam undid his shorts last night.  He turns until his body is flush against Adam's.  It's hot, even in the shade but Kris doesn't care.  Obviously Adam doesn't either since he gathered him even closer. 

"I bet," Kris murmurs.

"Kris?" Adam asks softly.

"Yeah?" Kris moves his head to brush his lips over Adam's. 

"I have to go.  I promised Scarlett and Lee I'd check on some of the older campers with them. Can we meet up later tonight?"

That is not what he expected Adam to say, but he sees Scarlett and Lee watching them while they wait by the road so he knows Adam isn't lying.

"Sure."

He goes to leave but Adam's hand on his back stops him.  His body starts tingling because he knows Adam is going to kiss him again.  He leans forward to meet him half-way and they share a long, lazy kiss that matches the mood of a few minutes ago.  Their tongues gently glide against one another and Kris rubs his leg against Adam's.  He always loses himself in their kisses.  It's so different than any other guys he's kissed.  He doesn't think about what he should be doing, or how he should be doing it.  They sweep every thought from his mind.

"Adam, are you coming or not?" Scarlett yells out.

They break their lips apart.

"Not yet," Adam whispers to Kris which makes Kris crack up.

"Come to my tent tonight?" Kris asks.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Adam smiles and leans down to kiss him again until Lee starts yelling this time and Kris reluctantly walks back to his camp alone, with his shorts a little tighter than before.

A few hours later, Kris sits in his tent in the dark of the night listening to the storm raging outside.  He hates thunderstorms.  They remind him of the time a tornado ripped through his town when he was a kid.  He was alone in his room, frightened to death and when he got up the nerve to wake his foster mother she yelled at him to get back to his bed.  The following morning he got yelled at again because he peed the bed and threw up on the floor.  He was transferred to a new home when he told a social worker what happened. 

Even though he's an adult now and should know better, the old fears still haunt him.  He holds his flashlight tighter.  He hates being scared.  Of anything.  It always reminds him of that time.  An even louder clap of thunder shakes the tent and he can feel his stomach start to turn. 

He's such a sissy.  What he should really do is walk outside and face his fear once and for all.  And why doesn't he?  If he gets hit by lightning he could add it to his lists of firsts.  And if he dies from it, well then at least he won't have a long, suffering death, which is what he's most afraid of.

Strangely, he feels calmer than a moment ago.  His stomach doesn't feel like it's churning and his mind has settled.  Maybe he's not such a sissy after all.

He stands up and opens the tent.  Does he dare?  Then a voice laughs in his head and Kris smiles and takes a deep breath before stepping out.

The light in the sky is beautiful, in a wild, crazy way.  He's soaked almost instantly and there's dust flying in the air from the sand but it's stunning.  The force of mother nature at work is a beauty to behold.  His clothes are plastered to his body so he decides to strip off his shirt.  He looks around to see it's really dark out.  There are no outside lights on from nearby camps but lots of lights inside tents and campers. Maybe they're afraid of it, or maybe they're smarter than he is because next he does something so completely out of character he wonders if he's lost his mind. 

He strips off his shorts and stands naked, with his arms outstretched and his face tilted to the sky. 

The rain pelts his skin but Kris is lost to the feeling of finally being free - free from his past, free from his fears.  He opens his mouth and drinks the rain down.  He wants to dance naked in it. 

"Kris!  What are you doing?"

He turns his head towards Adam's shocked voice.  He laughs at the prospect that he has shocked him.  Little Kristopher Allen from Arkansas has the ability to stun the fierce Adam Lambert from LA.  Who would've thought that was possible?

He should feel embarrassed but he doesn't.  He feels sexy and wild and he desperately wants to kiss Adam in the rain.

"You're....Kris, you're naked!"  Adam yells which causes Kris to laugh while he walks over to him.

"Yeah I am," he laughs.  "And I'm gonna kiss you."

He leans up and pulls Adam's head down.  And they kiss but Adam doesn't seem to be focused.  Kris needs hard and devouring, not tentative and exploring.

He pulls on Adam's hair and growls against his lips.  "Kiss me damn it!"


	8. Lost in a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up on Thursday.

"I am kissing you back."

"No, I mean really kiss me. Like before.  In the tent."  Kris opens his mouth and pulls down on Adam's head, trying desperately to join their lips together.

"Kris?"  Adam's voice is low and sexy.  Like Barry White sexy.

"What?"  Why doesn't Adam shut up and kiss him already?

Kris shrieks when Adam picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

"You're naked."

"I think we covered that part already."  Kris relaxes when he realizes Adam's carrying him towards the tent.

"It took me by surprise for a minute."

"No kidding."

Adam laughs and the sound sends a fresh tingle of awareness through his body. 

"I don't want to kiss you outside."

Kris slides his hands straight down until they slip inside Adam's shorts.  Thank God he wore something loose.  His hands would never get to caress his ass if he had on the leotard from last night.

Adam drops him to his feet in front of the tent. 

Kris blinks and stares up into his face.  He's never wanted anyone as much as he wants Adam.  He doesn't care that it probably shows all over his face.

"I'm going to kiss you." 

Finally!

"Then I'm going to fuck you."

God, that voice does things to him.  Before Kris can do anything more than gulp, Adam's mouth is on his - rough, hot and demanding.  This is what he wanted earlier; rain hitting his skin while Adam's tongue takes possession.  What he didn't expect is the chill that goes through his body when Adam's squeezes his ass and lifts him on his toes.  He moans into Adam's mouth and moves closer, trying to line them up as much as possible.  He rubs his hard throbbing cock against Adam, not caring how wanton he's acting.  He only cares that they're still not close enough.

Adam growls and lifts his hand to pull on Kris's hair, forcing his head back.  The storm lights up the sky and Kris gasps at the look on Adam's face.  His hair is soaked, his lips are wet and red, and his eyes show the deep desire he feels for Kris.  He looks like a warrior - fierce and intent and ready to pounce.

"I want you."  Kris feels Adam's lips against his neck, licking up the rain.

Kris pulls at Adam's shirt until he finally strips it off.  He runs his hands over Adam's chest, letting his fingers play with his nipples. 

"Kris," Adam's voice sounds hoarse.  "We need to get inside before this goes any further."

"Huh?"  He leans forward and lets the tip of his tongue drag across his nipple.  The sound Adam makes goes straight to his groin.

"Now."

Adam all but opens the tent and pushes Kris inside.  "Sorry, I'm getting everything wet," he says as he kicks off his shoes and strips off his shorts, leaving them wherever they land.

It hits Kris what he's doing when his back finds the sleeping bag.  He's about to have sex with Adam.  The same Adam that he had a slight anxiety attack about the night before.  The same one who took him on a bike ride this afternoon.  The same Adam who curls his toes with a kiss.

He feels the air mattress give when Adam lays down on top of him.  He feels so warm and good, then Adam moves his hips up and down and the feeling of their cocks sliding together drives Kris out of his mind.  He flips them over and slides down Adam's body, giving his tongue permission to lick and touch whatever it wants. 

"Please Kris." 

It's the plea in Adam's voice that has Kris taking him into his mouth.  They both moan when Kris slides his mouth over the head.  He's big and hard.  Like steel - velvet steel - and Kris wouldn't mind spending the entire night licking and sucking him.

Adam's hands don't direct his head a certain way, he doesn't tell him what to do or how to do it.  Instead Adam lets him have fun and it turns him on more than any foreplay before.

"Kris, you have to stop,"  Adam says a short while later.  He doesn't want to though so he takes Adam in a little deeper while his hands squeeze his balls. "Oh fuck.  Kris please.  I'm too close."  As much as he wants to finish him off, he's not ready for it to end just yet. 

Kris decides to release him and he climbs up his body.  Adam rolls them over and kisses him deeply, until Kris is writhering beneath him. 

"Do you have condoms and lube?" 

Kris blinks his eyes open.  "Um, no."  He'd have more to say but Adam's hand starts stroking him and he can't stop his hips from thrusting up.  "Do you?"

"Not with me.  I wasn't thinking."

"So we can't fuck?" Kris asks, sounding as disappointed as he feels.  Adam chuckles and gives him another kiss and a tighter squeeze, eliciting a groan from him.

"We'll just have to improvise."

Improvising sounds good.  "How?" Kris asks, his eyes rolling back when Adam drags his tongue down his chest and over his stomach. 

"Like this," Adam whispers before he licks a line from Kris's balls to the tip of his cock.  Kris holds his body tight, waiting for those soft lips to close over him.  When they finally do, it's better than he imagined.  He doesn't use any teeth.  It's just lips and tongue and heat. 

"Sweet Jesus," Kris pants when Adam takes him deep and sucks him hard.  He's going to come in a ridiculously short amount of time.  If he wasn't zoned out on the feeling of Adam's mouth on his dick, he'd probably be embarrassed by that fact. 

He runs a hand down his body until he finds Adam's squeezing his hip.  He curls their fingers together when Adam does some twirly motion with his tongue across his head.  Kris feels his back arch up and he's right there, on the edge.  He starts thrusting into Adam's mouth, wrapping his legs around his head. 

"Oh God.  Feels so good.  Ahhhh Adam.  Just like that.  Don't stop."  Adam sucks him and massages his balls and, finally, he's there.

And Kris does something he's never done during sex. 

He screams.  

He can't help it.  There's so many emotions and feelings inside that he needs to let it out.

He collapses on the mattress, his body shivering one last time when Adam removes his mouth.

"So, you're one of them huh?"

"What?"  Kris is nowhere near ready to have a conversation.

"A screamer."  Adam bites on his neck and he laughs. 

"Never was before."

Adam lifts his head and Kris can see the white of his teeth.  "Oh really?"

Kris hugs him.  "You bring it out in me."

Adam rolls on his back and pulls Kris with him.  "Let's see what you bring out in me." 

It doesn't take long for Adam to come and Kris discovers some interesting facts. Adam's a moaner not a screamer.  And he likes to pull Kris's hair, which he finds sexy as hell. 

They use Adam's shorts, still wet from the rain, to clean up as best they can.  Now they're spooning and talking and Kris has never felt more content in his life.

"It's only because you started on me earlier."

Kris laughs against Adam's arm.  "Yeah, okay."

Adam slaps his hip and moves him closer.

"It didn't take you long either you know."  Adam states.

"I know. But unlike you I don't care."

"Neither do I."

Kris giggles again.  "Yes you do otherwise you wouldn't bring it up.  But I'll make you a deal.  I'll forget all about it when you finally get around to fucking me."

"Hmmmm."  Adam sucks on his ear.  "I can't wait to feel your ass against my cock.  In fact," Adam stops and places his soft penis in between Kris's cheeks.  "Ahhhh yeah.  That's better."

They hear thunder off in the distance.  "At least the storm's moved on." Adam says against his neck. 

"I used to be terrified of them."

"Sure.  That's why you were naked in it earlier."

"I'm serious.  I was facing my fears."

"Really?" Adam asks. 

"From now on, instead of being scared during a storm I'm going to be horny because I'll be thinking of tonight."

"Well if that's the case, let's hope it rains the rest of the trip."

Kris laughs and closes his eyes.  He feels different than when he woke up.  He's happier, braver.  For the first time in his life he feels comfortable in his own skin.  

"Adam?" he asks softly.

"Yeah?" Adam's voice is sleepy and heavy.

"I'm glad we met."

Adam kisses his shoulder and hugs him tighter.  "Me too."

        


	9. Friends and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have more sex and stuff.

Kris does not want to wake up.  He's having the most erotic dream and he's not ready to leave it just yet, but the stupid fly tickling his ear is forcing him awake.  He swats at it but realizes it's Adam's tongue when he hears a chuckle in his ear.  Then it hits him he wasn't dreaming anything.  Adam's finger really is inside him, stroking against the part that has him groaning and spreading his legs wider.

"You take forever to wake up."  Adam says before kissing his ear.

Hw withdraws his finger to lift Kris's leg up higher over his hips and thighs.  Kris scoots back trying to get Adam to put his finger back inside.  Hopefully more than one because if one felt that good he can just imagine what multiple fingers will feel like.  

"I thought I was dreaming," Kris says.

"Hmmm.  You said my name.  More than once."

Adam brings his fingers to Kris's lips and he dutifully sucks on them.  

"I did?" he squeaks when Adam pushes in two fingers.  Sliding them in and out, spreading them wide to open him up.

"Yes.  Your voice was husky and sexy.  It turned me on."  He tickles that part again and Kris can't help but stroke himself.

"Oh God," Kris moans.

"What were you thinking about?"

Kris is about to answer but Adam withdraws his fingers and rubs the head of his cock over him.  Kris rubs against it, silently begging Adam to put it inside him and forgets all about the question he was asked.  He desperately needs Adam's fingers back inside him.  

"Were you dreaming I was fucking you?"  Adam's voice has that sexy, low quality that skims over Kris's skin like a caress, leaving him shivering and wanting more.

Kris nods because his teeth are biting on his lower lip making it impossible for him to verbally answer.  

"Guess what?" Adam asks. 

Adam rolls away and Kris rolls on to his stomach.  "That's just evil.  Getting me worked up like that."

Adam laughs and rolls back over.  He props Kris up on his knees and leans over him to whisper, "I got supplies."

It takes a minute for the words to register but Kris wants to shout for joy.  He turns his head to look in the vicinity of Adam's face even though it's too dark for him to actually see it.

"You did?  When?"

He tries to roll over but Adam stops him.  "My tent while you were sleeping." 

Kris feels the cold of the liquid before Adam's fingers work him again.  "Jesus.  That feels good."

He drops his head on his hands and rocks back on those magical fingers.  Adam knows exactly how to touch him to drive him crazy.  Whether he's touching, talking or smiling, Adam knows how to turn him on.  It's ridiculous how easy his body comes alive for him.

"Wait until it's my cock.  I'm going to fill you up and it's going to feel so good baby, you'll be begging me."

Adam continues the slow torture until Kris gets frustrated and snaps, "For God's sake Adam are you going to talk all night or fuck me."  He sounds desperate but who cares.  He only knows he needs Adam now. 

Adam laughs.  "Oh Kris.  You need to learn to be patient."  

Adam rubs his covered head over and over Kris's opening.  Kris can feel himself puckering open, waiting for Adam to move inside but he doesn't.  He tries to back up but Adam's hands stop him.  

"You want me inside you bad.  I can feel it.  Your body is strung tight.  I'll give you what you want baby."  Finally Adam enters him. 

"Awww fuck," Kris whispers.  Adam's so big and he feels so full when Adam is finally all the way inside.  "Don't move yet," he says, panting.  He sucks in a line of drool threatening to fall from his bottom lip.  

"Is it too much?" Adam asks, his voice concerned.

"No.  It just feels so good."  Kris leans forward a little only to slide back.  "Damn."  

Adam's hands stroke up and down the sides of Kris's torso, leaving tingles everywhere they reach, before settling on his hips.  "Do you want me to fuck you hard?"

Who knew Kris was the type of guy to get harder listening to dirty talk during sex.  It's sexy and hot and drives Kris closer to the edge.

"Yes," he begs.  He rubs his hand over his own cock, spreading the wetness over his head.  He's not sure he's ever been so hard.

"Like this?"  Adam slides in and out but it's not enough.

"Harder," Kris breathes out.  

"How about like this?"  Adam does it harder but it's too controlled.  Kris wants it hard and fast.  He wants to be fucked just like Adam promised.

"Harder you fucker," Kris bites out.

"You want it rough huh?  You want me to slam into you?"  And he does until Kris has to plant both his hands to keep from falling forward. It feels so good Kris bites down on his lip to stop the scream from tearing from his throat.

"You like this huh?  The noise of my balls slapping against you."

He tries to reach himself again but the momentum from Adam's movements are too much to hold himself up with one hand.  There's sweat dripping into his eyes but he welcomes the sting.  It reminds him this is real and not a dream.

His skin breaks out into goose bumps when Adam's tongue licks his back.  

He wants to come.  Badly.

"Adam, please." He's almost crying now - babbling incoherently.   Then he feels Adam's hand on him, stroking him fast and furious and it's over too soon.

"I can't wait." He screams right before he comes.  

It's not long after that he hears Adam say his name on a moan.  

Kris doesn't think he can move outside of falling onto his stomach after Adam withdraws.  He's completely out of touch with everything when he's with Adam.  He has a feeling they could have a group of people watching them and he wouldn't care.  All he'd care about is how his skin burns where he's touched.   

He feels Adam lie down next to him and stroke his back.  He's placing small kisses against Kris's neck and shoulders and he giggles when Adam's hair tickles his skin.

He knows when he's back home alone in Arkansas taking his last breath he'll be thinking of this night and this trip. Adam.  And he will have a smile on his face.  He only hopes Adam will smile if he ever thinks of Kris in the future.

"You're incredible."

It's a nice thing to say but Kris doesn't buy it.  Adam's from LA.  He's from Arkansas.  He's sure Adam's had sex with much more worldly guys.  Guys who know a lot more than Kris does.

"You're not so bad yourself."

He smiles when Adam laughs.  

"Seriously Kris.  You're so fucking responsive."

Kris doesn't tell him it's only with him.  Somehow he thinks Adam already knows that.

"Are you going back home after this trip?"

Kris yawns.  He's sticky and the sleeping bag's a mess but he's too tired to care.  "I'm going to Vegas for a few days before I go home."

"I love Vegas.  So many shows and nightlife."

"I've never been."  He cuddles closer and Adam lays his arm around his waist.  He likes it when Adam holds him.  He feels safe and cherished.

"I've got to get back to work.  We have new clothes coming in."

Kris opens his eyes, suddenly wide awake.  "So we only have a couple of days left."

He hears Adam's deep sigh.  "Yeah.  Do you think you'll ever make it to LA sometime?"

Kris rolls over and tries to focus on Adam's face.  He's glad it's dark inside the tent.  It gives him the courage he's not sure he'd have if he was looking into those blue eyes.  

Adam continues, "I don't mean to pressure you or anything.  It's sad for me to think I won't see you again after we leave."

He feels Adam's lips against his hair and he swallows down the lump in his throat.  

"I've never had this instant connection with anyone before.  I feel like we would be best friends if we met under normal circumstances.  And lovers," Adam whispers. "We have something special.  I can tell."

Adam laughs and hugs Kris.  "Listen to me.  I'm such a romantic."

Kris needs to say something before Adam continues.  It's not fair to him to not know the truth.  

He takes a deep breath and gathers his courage.  "Adam, there's something I have to tell you."  

 

 

 

 


	10. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris tells Adam his secret.

"Oh my God.  Neil's right.  You're married," Adam whines.

"Um no. Wait.  Neil thought I was married?"

"Yeah but Brad thinks you're straight and came here to experiment."  Adam kisses his neck and asks, "You're not, right?  Straight I mean?"

Kris laughs. "No, I'm definitely not straight."

"Good.  I learned that lesson a long time ago," Adam says, his voice filled with relief.

"What lesson?" Kris asks before he can stop himself.

Adam sighs.  "There was a guy I met a few years ago.  I thought he was gay.  We dated a couple of times and when we started to have sex he freaked out and started screaming 'I'm not gay!  I'm not gay!'.  Then he punched me in the mouth and ran out of my apartment."

"Jesus.  I'm sorry."

"Water under the bridge.  Now, what do you have to tell me?"

Somehow he thinks Adam hasn't forgotten it as easily as he would have Kris believe.  There's an underlying layer of hurt to his voice.  He wishes he could ask him more about it but he's put off the conversation long enough. 

He reaches down in the dark to find Adam's hand.  He needs to hold it.  He needs that connection because he doesn't think it'll be there for long after he tells him the truth.

"Adam," he pauses to lick his lips when his name comes out on a squeak.  He clears his throat and starts again.  "There's no easy way to tell you this."

He can feel Adam tensing and he shushes him when he starts to talk.  "Please don't interrupt.  This is difficult enough for me to say as it is."  He gathers his courage again.  "So, I've been getting these headaches frequently and went to the doctor."

"You mentioned them before.  You said your medication was helping."

So much for not interrupting but this is Adam and he's learned when he has something on his mind he's going to spit it out.

"They are.  I haven't had one since I left Arkansas."  In fact, he feels so much better since then.  The medication is more of a miracle than he realized.

"I'm glad.  I'd hate to see you in any pain," Adam says softly.

Kris grimaces because that is not what he needed to hear because it's clear what Adams' reaction to the news will be.  He's going to be hurt by it, and that's going to make Kris feel terrible for even getting involved with him.  If Adam never brought up seeing each other again then maybe they could have parted ways at the end of this journey and Adam would never have known. 

Except Adam did bring it up and there's no way Kris can keep the truth from him.

"They did a bunch of tests and," he hesitates for a minute trying to find the right words to tell him.

"And?"  Adam gathers him in close and Kris rests his head on his chest.  He can feel his heartbeat under his ear.  It's strong and steady and gives him strength he needs to continue.

"They did a bunch of tests and long story short, I have a brain tumor."

He hears Adam's intake of breath and feels the tensing of his muscles. 

He rushes on, "They say I have three months.  Maybe.  And I came here because I didn't want to die in Arkansas without living. At least once."

Adam pushes Kris away and sits up.  "But you can't be di....di...di......."  Adam can't even get the word out and Kris is filled with shame for not telling him the truth from the get go.  He got involved with him under false pretenses, and that wasn't fair to Adam.  

Kris lays his hand on his arm.  "Adam, I'm dying.  It's okay to say it.  I've come to terms with it."

"It's not okay damn it.  Did you get another opinion?  I mean you look healthy."

Kris sits up and grips his hair.  "No.  I haven't gone for a second opinion."

"Well you need to get one.  They could be wrong."

"They aren't wrong for God's sake."  Out of the blue, Kris starts crying.  "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner.  I never expected to meet you.  I didn't expect to meet anyone.  I just wanted to experience things before it's too late.  I  don't want to die with regrets."

"Oh Kris," Adam says brokenly. 

He pulls him into an embrace and the tears fall harder.  Then they cry together. 

"Kris.  God, there's so much I want to tell you.  Promise me you'll get another opinion when you get home.  For me?"

He doesn't want to get his hopes up that the diagnosis will be any different but how can he say no to Adam.

"I will.  I promise."

"Are you going straight home after you leave here?  Is there anyone there to help you?"  They're lying next to each other, cuddled against the dark.  He can tell Adam is struggling with everything he's heard.  He's started to say things only to stop more times than Kris can count.

"I'm going to Las Vegas for a couple of days first. I've never been there."

"First time going to a casino?"

"Yes."

"Make sure you take in a show."

"I want to see showgirls with their fancy feathered hats and costumes."

"Yes!  They're so beautiful."

They're quiet for a little bit and Kris is on the verge of falling asleep.  Confessing his secret and worrying about Adam's reaction exhausted him.

"I can take a few more days off.  I mean, I've been there a few times and I can show you some places."

Kris's heart skips a beat while he plays the offer over in his head. 

"If you want company that is," Adam asks.

"I can't ask you to do that."  He's stunned that Adam would even want to do this for him after what he just told him.

Adam rolls them until he's leaning over him.  "Kris, you just broke my heart.  Letting me accompany you would mend it a little."

He tries to shrug off what he heard.  "Adam, we just met.  I can't break your heart."

When he got his diagnosis, he thought there would be nothing but sadness and pain for him, but that was before Adam. Now, there's happiness and joy.  Something he didn't think he would get to feel again before his time came. 

He can admit to himself he's scared.  Not from death but from Adam's words because he knows they're the truth.  He knows it because Adam has the power to break his heart too.

He feels Adam's lips on his and he sighs into the kiss.  Adam drags it out, slowly, until Kris is clinging to him.

"Don't tell me you don't feel what I feel.  I know you do.  It's in the way you kiss me.  The way you touch me."

"Adam," he sobs out.  "It'll hurt even worse the later we say goodbye."

Deep down he knows the more time he gets to spend with Adam the harder it will be.  He has no doubt he will be playing this week over and over in his mind until he dies.  How much harder is it going to be for both of them if they drag it out?

"Kris.  I can't explain it.  I need to be with you.  For as long as we can."

Kris hugs him tight.  He shouldn't ask but his heart has a mind of its' own.

"Adam.  Want to come to Vegas with me?"

Adam kisses him until his toes curl. 

"There's nothing else I'd rather do."


	11. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their night together. They have breakfast, chat with the friends and Adam has Kris doing another first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Sunday. Thank you so much for the lovely comments!

Kris puts his hand over Adam's arm before they make their way to his camp and waits until Adam looks at him before speaking.

"Don't tell anyone."  He looks over and watches Scarlett making breakfast.

Adam turns and takes his hands.  He studies Kris for a minute before speaking.  "I won't."

"Thanks."  He pulls his hands away and smooths down the front of his tshirt.  He feels uncomfortable, weary even.  "I just don't want anyone treating me differently."  He wants them to continue knowing him as Kris and not as the guy who's dying.

"Kris, I promise."

He nods and they walk back to Adam's site holding hands.  He was right to confide in Adam last night.  He scrathes his head and smiles thinking of the fun they will have in Vegas. 

"Know what I'm most looking forward to when we get to the hotel?" Kris asks.

"A real bed."

"A real shower."   

He feels like he's covered in grime even though they washed up this morning.  It's not the same as a long, hot shower.

Adam laughs and adds, "as long as it fits two."

Kris smiles at Adam's back as the vision of a shared shower plays in his mind.  "It better."  

His comment has Adam laughing harder and Kris feeling a whole lot of emotions he doesn't want to examine.

"Where have you been?" Scarlett asks, pointing the whisk at Adam.  "It was your turn to make breakfast."

"I'm sorry," Adam says, not a hint of apology in his voice.  "I got....distracted."  Adam leans in to look at what's in the bowl.  "What are we having?"

"Is that what they call it now."  She stirs some more.  "French toast.  Go put your stuff away and then you can help me."

Adam gives Kris a kiss before he leaves to drop his stuff off in his tent.  

"Good morning Kris.  You look tired.  Didn't sleep well?"  

Kris blushes and rubs the back of his neck when she winks at him.  

"No.  It was a little hot in the tent."

Scarlett laughs.  "I just bet it was."

Kris blushes more and Scarlett kisses his cheek.  "You are too damn cute.  Why don't you help the boys set the table."

He stutters out a goodbye and heads to the folding table in the middle of the camp. The looks they're giving him are making him nervous.  He feels like a virgin the morning after his wedding night.  Everything is pretty much done but he grabs some napkins and lays them by the plates in an attempt to be useful - and avoid their stares. 

"Do you like syrup Kris?" Lee asks.

"Yes please," he squeaks out. 

He pauses in his task when Neil stands next to him.  "What exactly are your intentions towards my brother?"

Kris swallows and looks at Neil.  He knew from the tone of his voice he wasn't kidding but the look he's giving him is almost hostile.  

"Ummmm.  I like him." 

Brad and Lee come to stand on the other side of Kris.  He glances from one to the next while Neil speaks.  

"Well that's good since he didn't come back last night."

"Technically speaking I did return for a little bit.  You just didn't notice because you were snoring so loud.  Now leave Kris alone."  Kris could kiss the ground that Adam returned at that moment.

"I know you Adam.  I can see the way you look at him.  We only have a couple days left.  I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kris is about to interrupt, feeling the need to say something but Adam stops him.  

"I'm actually taking a few extra days off and going with Kris to Vegas."

"What?"  A yell from Neil.

"You can't."  from Brad.

"Good for you."  Lee.

"You heard me and thank you Lee.  I always did like you best."

"But Adam," Brad squeals, "The new line...."

"I know but this is more important."  He holds Kris's hand and lifts it to kiss his knuckles.

Kris looks around.  "Ah, Adam. It's okay if you can't."  He doesn't want Adam getting into trouble with his boss for taking extra time off.  "I don't want you to lose your job."

Adam smiles.  "Trust me.  I won't."

"But Adam."

"That's enough Brad.  The clothes can wait a few days.  This can't."

Even though it's wrong, he feels almost jubulant at Adam's words.  He can't remember anyone ever putting him first.  

"Thank you."  He hopes Adam hears what he's really trying to say in those two words.  

He figures he must because Adam smiles warmly and leans down to kiss him senseless, regardless of their audience.

Breakfast turns out to be a much more relaxed atmosphere.  It's nice to be part of a family.  If even for a short time.  They all love each.  It's clear in the way they interact and how they talk to one another.

"Why Vegas?" Brad asks.

"I've never been.  Since I was coming here, it seemed like the right time."

"Vegas is so much fun.  And if Adam's showing you around, you'll have a blast!"  Scarlett snags the last bite from Lee's plate.  "Mmmm.  So good."

It must be wonderful to have a relationship like theirs.  He gets a little pang of regret that he'll never experience that.  

"You okay?" Adam whispers in his ear.

Kris blinks and looks at his plate.  "Yeah.  I'm fine.  What are we going to do today?"

It's strange how the "we" comes naturally.  He wishes he had met Adam a few years ago when they would've had time to see what developed.

"I think you should try out the trampoline."

"Really?"

"Come on Kris.  It'll be fun. I won't let you fall off."

Kris smiles at Adam.  "Are you going to jump with me?"

"If you want me to."  Adam shrugs.

"Are you going to wear a dress?"  Adam is so much fun to tease.

"Do you want me to?"

Kris pretends to think about it for a minute before shaking his head.  "It'd be too....what's the word you used earlier..." he taps his chin, pretending to think.  "oh yeah....distracting.  That's it."

"You could wear the dress," Adam offers after he stops giggling.

"I don't think so," Kris answers shaking his head.  No way is he going to wear a dress.  The zebra shorts were bad enough.

Adam leans over and licks Kris' neck, sending shivers all over his body.  "It'd be so hot though."

"Adam," Kris moans, oblivious to the looks they're receiving from around the table.

"Come on.  You can leave your shorts on if you want."

"I don't know."  He rubs his head against Adam's hair.  His mouth is wreaking havoc on his senses.  Kris never knew his neck was so sensitive.

"For me."

Kris sighs, knowing it's useless.  "Okay.  For you."

"Guys, really.  Get a room or something." 

Kris opens his eyes and looks at Neil.  He looks like a kid who just tried some new food they do not like.  Instead of feeling embarrased, he cracks up laughing.

"Sorry."

"No you're not," Neil says, but he's smiling at Kris and Kris thinks he passed some test he didn't know he was taking.

Later he shakes his head as he looks at the dress.  "Adam, I look stupid."  The dress is much longer on him than it was on Adam.  It almost goes to his ankles.

"Stop worrying about what other people think of you.  Do you like it?"

Kris will admit it's comfortable to be wearing something so loose and breezy.  

"It's okay I guess," he mumbles.  He turns around letting himself get used to it.  "Honestly, it's nice."

Adam beams proudly at him and his insides do a flip.  He was used to being alone but he didn't realize how lonely that was until he met Adam.

"See!  I knew you'd like it!"  He grabs Kris's hand and drags him out of the tent.

They climb up and Kris feels like he's going to fall over but Adam keeps him upright.  They bounce a little before Adam tells him to jump higher until his feet come off the rubber.  Kris can't stop laughing once he's airborne.  

"This is fun," he yells out.  

Adam's hands are firm on his and he helps Kris bounce higher, until Kris can feel the dress float up around his calves.  

"Adam!  I'm doing it!"  He looks down to watch his feet and loses his balance.  He bounces into Adam and they fall with Kris landing on Adam on the trampoline.

"You said you wouldn't let me fall," Kris says laughing.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?"  Adam asks softly, his eyes full of concern as they look at his face.  Adam runs his hands through Kris's hair and he snuggles into the caress like a cat.  He'd be happy to stay right here and never move.

"I didn't hurt myself."

He leans down to kiss Adam but stops before their lips touch and he looks into his eyes.  It feels like a whole conversation passes without a word.  He's never felt like anyone could see through him before.  But he thinks Adam can.  

The kiss they share is sweet.  Like a tall glass of cold lemonade on a hot summer day.  It feeds your soul until all you can do is close your eyes and sigh at the pleasure.

"Sorry I let you fall," Adam says after.  His voice is lazy soft and it sends tremors through Kris's body.

Kris stares into those gorgeous eyes.  "It's okay. You caught me."

Kris isn't talking about the trampoline and from the look in his eyes, he knows Adam knows that's not what he's talking about.  He doesn't ever want to forget this moment.  He feels things he's never felt before.  It's beautiful yet scary.  

He lays his head on Adam's chest and closes his eyes when he feels Adam's lips on his hair.

His whole body relaxes when he hears Adam whisper, "I think we caught each other."

For once in his life, Kris Allen doesn't feel alone.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Cool off just to heat up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam have some water fun and some more sex before they leave for Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a day late. The next chapter will be up on Thursday.

"Kris, God, that feels good."  Kris watches Adam shiver before he sees him tense, waiting for the next attack.  Kris studies him for a moment, trying to decide where to go next. 

"Fuck," Adam, grunts out between clenched teeth when Kris makes his decision. 

"Is it my turn yet?" Kris asks. 

"No," Adam laughs.  It feels too amazing to stop just yet.  Maybe in a few more minutes he'll take over but for right now he's more than happy to let Kris have his fun.

"You two sound like you're having sex for God's sake," Neil complains as he walks back into the camp.

Kris laughs and turns the icy cold water from the gun on Neil, hitting him full force in the chest.  Adam joins the laughter as they watch Neil's mouth drop open in shock.

"Can anyone join this orgy?" Brad asks.

Kris pumps again and hits Brad on his shorts. 

"Jesus Kris.  Be careful for the boys."  Brad throws his hands over his crotch in a protective gesture.

Adam shakes his head again and jogs over to Kris. 

He holds out his hand.  "Here, my turn."

Kris is ready to be cooled off.  It feels like a thousand degrees today and he's sweating like a pig.  Kris happily hands it over but when he tries to jog away Adam holds him still and kisses him.  Adam's lips are wet and Kris sips in the water.  He slides his hand up Adam's chest, opening his mouth wider.  He's getting lost in the kiss when he feels Adam's hand on the back of his shorts.  He steps closer to Adam, letting his wet body cool him off when he's surprised by a stream of water splashing down his ass.

"Holy," He mumbles and tries to jump but he has nowhere to go.  Adam's arms are around his waist, blocking him in.  He jumps in Adam's arms but he only laughs and sprays him over his head. 

"That's cold," he says, teeth chattering. 

"But it feels good doesn't it?"  Adam places another kiss on his lips.  "You'll warm up in a minute."

"You're evil," Kris mutters when Adam seems to take pity on him.

"No baby.  This is evil," he winks at him before opening the front of his shorts.  He covers his hand over the end so it's not a hard spray but it's still damn cold water on his jewels.

"You fucker," Kris yells half laughing. 

"Guys.  Get ready for dinner."  Scarlett yells.

"You're no fun," Adam whines but he's smiling.

"Are you coming with us?" she asks looking from Kris to Adam.

"No," Adam looks over Kris before replying, "We're going to have dinner at Kris's camp."

They are?  Kris is about to tell him he doesn't have much left to eat but the look at Adam's face has him keeping his mouth shut.

"In fact, we're heading over there now."

Adam walks to Kris, grabs his hand and keeps on walking. 

"Um, bye," Kris waves back to them, stumbling to keep up with Adam.

He hears them laughing behind him.

"Adam?  I don't have much left to eat." 

He has peanut butter and crackers for sure.  And he might have some nuts left.  Probably some chips too. 

"It's okay.  We'll steal food from my camp after they leave."

"Why didn't we just go with them?"

Adam unzips the tent and shoves Kris inside.

"Because I want to fuck you and I don't want to wait."

"Ah, oh.  Oh!  Um."  He can feel himself blushing at his directness but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't turning him on.

"Kris?"

Kris watches Adam strip out of his shorts.  How did he get a hard on so fast?

"Yeah?" He says staring at him.  He can see it glistening and twitching.  He wants to taste him.  He licks his lips and hears Adam groan.

"Get naked."

"Oh, yeah.  Okay."  He quickly strips off his shorts. 

His blood quickens with the look Adam gives him.  They each take a step towards each other until they can finally touch.  They stroke each other while they kiss.   

"Is there anything you haven't done but have always wanted to try?" Adam asks against his ear.

"I want to be on top."

Kris would love to know what it is about Adam that has him blurting this stuff out.  He's never done it before so why is he doing it now?

"You want to fuck me?"

Kris shakes his head.  "No.  I mean I want to ride you."  He licks his lips.  "I never got to do it much that way."

"Really?

Kris shrugs his shoulders.  Adam would probably laugh his head off if he new how limited his experiences were.  Not that he's a virgin or anything, but it's not like he'll be winning any medals in the sex olympics either.

Adam doesn't say a word.  He gives him a quick kiss before flopping on his back on the sleeping bag. 

"Have at it."

"You're sure?" He stares at the outline of Adam's body. 

"Kris, you're naked."  Adam laughs and the sound has Kris relaxing.  "Do you really think I care how we fuck?"

"I guess not?"

Adam chuckles.  "I'm waiting."

"Oh." 

Kris straddles Adam's legs and the contact has them both moaning.  "Shouldn't we fool around first?"

Adam pulls Kris's head down while he pushes up against him.   He plants his hands next to Adam's head to stead himself while Adam slides back and forth against his entrance.  He looks down into Adam's face.  He's breathtakingly sexy.  Kris can't help but smile down at him.   Adam rolls them over before pushing Kris's legs up until his knees are by his head. 

He arches his back as much as he can when he feels Adam's tongue lick over him and over like he's Adam's favorite desert.   But it's when Adam sticks his tongue inside that Kris loses it.  He grips Adam's hair and moves his head up and down, fucking himself on Adam's tongue. 

"Fuck," he pants.  He releases Adam's head to hold onto the back of his knees.  "Oh man."  

Adam isn't timid about doing this.  He goes all out like he's sucking his dick.  It's like he can't get enough of him and it's so fucking hot.  Having sex with someone who's as into you as you are into them kicks everything up a notch.

He yanks on Adam's hair until he stops and flips onto his back.  Kris rolls the condom on and somehow manages to grease himself up - how he's not sure.  His legs are like jelly already and they haven't started.

"Go slow," Adam tells him when he starts lowering himself.

The problem is he doesn't want to go slow, but Adam's hands on his hips leave him no choice.  Once Adam's fully inside he let's Kris do what he wants.

And Kris rides.  He rides him hard, like he's always wanted to do.  It feels incredible to be in control - to be able to lean down and kiss Adam whenever he wants.  To be able to slow it down when Adam's close. 

Adam starts stroking him, matching his rhythm and it doesn't take long for them both to come.

"Kris?" 

Kris doesn't want to lift his head.  Adam's going to tease him for screaming again but he really doesn't give a rat's ass right now.  He's boneless, sated, relaxed and really fucking happy.

"Mmmm."

That's the only reply Adam's going to get for the moment.  It's all he's capable of.

"You can ride me anytime you want."

Kris smiles and hugs Adam.  That was the best compliment anyone's ever given him.

Tomorrow they leave for Vegas and a hotel.

With a shower.

And a bed.

He can't wait.


	13. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Kris drive to Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be up on Sunday.

"Are you sure you want to leave this early? You're going to miss the climax of the week."

Kris laughs. "I think I had that last night."

Adam throws a pillow at him. "Funny."

Kris catches it and tosses it in his trunk. He's only half kidding too. Adam spent an hour making love to his dick. There's really no other way to describe. He took his time, tried everything in the book before finally letting Kris fuck his mouth. He never gagged, never made a motion to slow him down. He teased and teased and then let Kris do whatever he wanted.

He swears he saw stars. Literally. It was the hardest he's ever come, which is ridiculous considering it was only a couple of hours earlier that they had sex.

"I mean it though. You'll miss the actual burning man," Adam says with a pout, which is just so adorable Kris can't help kissing it.

"I get the symbolism of it but I don't need to see it." He throws some of the remaining things into his car. "I wanted to witness what true liberation is and I got to see it. Besides it's a long drive and I really want to sleep on a bed tonight. With soft sheets."

"You don't like sharing your sleeping bag with me?" Adam grabs Kris around the waist and pulls him back against his chest.

"I love sharing my tent with you. But I'd kill for a bed."

"A hot shower too," Adam murmurs against Kris's neck.

Kris sighs and relaxes back into Adam's arms. "Sounds like heaven."

Kris tilts his head when Adam starts kissing below his ear. "You wash my back and I'll wash yours."

"Count on it. Come on. Let's go say good-bye to everyone."

They make their way across to Adam's campsite.

"Well, we're leaving." Adam announces.

Adam had already informed them earlier when they picked up his stuff. They gave Kris strange looks but never said anything.

"Oh Kris. It was so nice to meet you. You have to come to LA sometime," Scarlett says, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "For vacation. To visit Adam."

"Fuck Adam. You come visit us," Lee says. He gives Kris a hug.

"Thank you," Kris says getting a little choked up. He feels Adam's hand on his back for support. "It was really nice meeting you too. I wish..." he trails off, not quite sure what to say.

"So don't we," Scarlett says reassuringly. She squeezes his hand before letting him go.

"Kris, thanks for stealing my brother. A tent to myself. Ahhhh, it was wonderful."

"You're welcome." He shakes Neil's hand before moving on to Brad.

"I'm going to miss you Kris. I didn't like you at first but it's water under the bridge, right? Promise you'll keep in touch."

He gives Brad a hug. "Thanks. I'd like that. To keep in touch I mean."

"Well, make sure you add me to the list. After all, you are dating my brother."

Kris looks from Adam to Neil. They aren't exactly dating. It's more of friends who have sex but Neil knows that so Kris figures he's trying to embarrass him. He shrugs, "Someone has to."

Adam smiles at him and Kris figures he did good.

A half hour later they're on the road. An hour into it they have their first argument.

"No way. The Beatles are more iconic."

"Are you crazy? Bowie man. Bowie over the Beatles."

"You're crazy. Jesus, have you actually listened to their music?" Kris turns up the radio so the lyrics fill the car.

"Look, I'm not saying they're horrible. I'm just saying they're aren't in Bowie's league."

"I guess we're going to have to agree to disagree on this one." He turns off the radio still not understanding how anyone can think the Beatles are the best thing since sliced bread.

Another hour into the drive has Adam pulling Kris's dick out and giving him head while he's driving sixty down the road.

"Adam, stop."

Kris does a quick glance around to find there are no other cars on the road.

"No."

It takes about one minute for Kris to go from soft and relaxed to hard and impatient.

"Jesus Christ you have the most amazing mouth."

He blinks quickly when Adam sucks hard and his hands grip the wheel tighter. He threads one hand through Adam's hair, pushing his head down further. He's going to crash the car. He can't concentrate on driving while Adam's mouth is going down on him.

He pulls over and throws the car into park, then lowers the seat down to give Adam more room. He breathes heavily through his mouth as Adam works him over, his mouth never stopping or slowing. He's never had anyone blow him like Adam does.

Adam does something with his tongue and throat that has Kris coming before he even knew he was ready to.

"Another first?" Adam says smiling a few minutes later. He nips Kris's stomach, right by his belly button.

Kris chuckles "No. You've blown me before," he replies, pretending to not understand.

Adam retaliates but giving him a hickey on his lower stomach.

"I mean in the car."

Kris smiles and closes his eyes. He runs a hand through Adam's hair. He has the most glorious locks. Thick and silky and soft against his skin.

"Yes."

Adam leans up to give him a kiss.

"I'll drive now. You can nap. I know how you like to fall asleep after sex." Adam gets out to walk around the car and Kris laughs at the tent in the front of his pants.

Kris zips up his shorts and scoots over to the passenger side.

"By the way," he says when Adam starts on the road. "You're the one that falls asleep."

Adam scoffs but doesn't reply. Kris eyes the bulge in his pants.

"You look uncomfortable."

"Not for long."

"Why not?" Kris sits sideways and lays his head against the seat while he looks at Adam. "You're very sexy."

"Thanks," Adam says. He reaches over and holds Kris's hand. "You're pretty sexy yourself. Now go to sleep."

"I won't fall asleep just because you tell me to." Kris shakes his head and closes his eyes.

He wakes up and hour later.

"There he is," Adam teases.

"Sorry. I'm not a very good copilot."

"No problem. But I need to pull over."

They pull off and Kris gets out to stretch his legs. Adam goes behind a rock and a minute later he calls Kris's name.

"What?" Kris says when he approaches.

"My turn," Adam answers. He's standing there with his pants around his ankles and a raging hard on.

Kris walks over until he's close enough to stroke him. They kiss for a few minutes, each one getting deeper and messier. "Please Kris. I need your mouth on me."

Kris drops to his knees and starts licking him. He looks like a model on the cover of those cheesy romance novels. His hair is blowing in the wind and his face is strained. He wants this to be the best blowjob he's ever given. The minute he slides his lips over him, he forgets about finesse. He forgets about technique. Instead he goes with what feels good for him and what turns him on. Based on the noises Adam's making and the way he's gripping Kris's hair, he figures it's good for him too.

The best thing was hearing his name when Adam came. The way he said it with his voice all heavy with passion, has Kris taking him a little deeper.

"Jesus. Thank God you took the camp near ours," Adam says when he's recovered.

Kris laughs and stands up to hug him.

They take turns driving the rest of the way and they talk about their lives. Kris listens to Adam talk about his store. He clearly loves what he does and lives for the fashion he sells.

"I always wanted to be a social worker," Kris admits. He's never told that to anyone before. "I had some good ones and they changed my life. I wanted to do that for a kid."

"Why didn't you?"

Kris shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't confident in myself enough to go for it. That's one thing I would do differently if I could."

"What else would you do differently?"

Kris glances at Adam before looking back at the road. "I wouldn't waste my time on dead end relationships. I wouldn't settle."

"Nobody should ever settle."

A while later they reach Vegas, and thankfully Adam is driving because Kris can't help but stare at all the lights.

"Oh my God, Adam!" he squeals. "Look at it!"

"I know right?"

"It's, wow. I don't think I have a word for it."

Adam laughs. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Kris looks at him. "Thanks for coming with me. I'm glad I'm not here alone."

They arrive at the hotel and check in. They have an argument about who should pay and end up splitting the tab, which still doesn't make Kris happy but it makes Adam happy so he lets it slide.

"Go shower," Adam says pushing Kris through the bathroom door. "I'm going to make a couple of calls."

"Oh, okay." He looks over at Adam. "You're not going to join me?"

Adam laughs. "Not this time. I need to check in."

Kris wonders who he has to check in with but doesn't say anything. It's none of his business. They're just having sex and he knows Adam doesn't have a boyfriend so it doesn't matter who he has to call.

"Okay."

He climbs into the shower. God, hot water! It seems like forever since he had a hot shower, and steam! He stays in it longer than he should but it felt so good he didn't want it to end.

He puts one of the bathrobes on and walks into the other room.

"It's all yours."

Adam walks over and gives him a kiss. "You smell good."

"Soap."

Adam laughs and kisses him again before walking into the bathroom. Kris drops onto the bed and snuggles against the pillow.

Vegas and Adam. 

Kris and Adam.

Kris falls asleep with a smile on his face.

　


	14. Roll of the Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris gets a treat from Adam and learns how to gamble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up Thursday night. Sorry for the day delay. A storm wiped out my internet last night.

Kris turns on his cell phone while he waits for Adam. He hasn’t turned it on in a week, not that it matters. It's not like there's a lot of people calling him anyway. He frowns when he sees a bunch of missed calls from his doctor. It can only be bad news and that can wait until he gets home.

"So this is what I think we should do tonight," Adam says as he steps out of the bathroom. Kris drops his phone on the nightstand while Adam continues. "Shopping - I need non-Burning Man clothes. All I have that's presentable is this," Adam looks down at the shorts and t-shirt he's wearing. "I need something for night. Then dinner and gambling. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great. Let me give you some money for clothes since I'm the reason you need to buy some."

Kris walks over to his wallet but Adam's hand stops him.

"No. I invited myself. Plus, I can afford it. You need to save your money for medication and doctor appointments. And for the second and third opinions you're going to get."

Kris blinks and looks up, momentarily stunned by the serious tone of Adam's voice. He really doesn't understand why he's so adamant about it. It's not like his diagnosis will change. That stuff only happens in movies or to other people.

"You did promise me Kris."

"I will."

"Good. Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah." He pockets his wallet and takes the hand Adam offers.

Adam buys an outfit and throws the one he's wearing into a nearby trash can.

"I didn't like them anyways."

They grab dinner and walk down the strip.

"Adam, my God." Kris stares at the lights, and the fountains and all the people.

Adam laughs and tugs his hand. "You aren't in Kansas anymore."

"It's Arkansas."

"Arkansas, Kansas, whatever. It's all the same." Adam replies.

Kris laughs. "They are two different states Adam. You know that right?"

"Yes, but they aren't Vegas."

"No, they are definitely not Vegas. It's really incredible."

He doesn't think he's ever seen so many lights. Not even at the fourth of July celebrations. And the way the colors filter through the water sprays, why it's a live art show.

Adam turns them into one of the most striking places Kris has ever seen.

"The Bellagio," Adam says as they walk towards the front doors. "Nobody should ever visit Vegas without visiting here."

"Holy shit," Kris whispers as he looks all around. He bumps into a woman when he's too busy taking in the sights to notice where he's going. He blushes and mumbles his apologies while Adam softly laughs.

"You look like a kid in a candy store. We should check out of your hotel and stay here. It's where I always stay."

"You stay _here_?" Kris is awed. It must cost thousands of dollars to stay here.

"Yes. Do you want to? We could change hotels."

  
There is no way Kris could afford to stay here. His hotel only cost sixty a night. "I couldn't afford it. Plus I'd have to pay for cancellation fees."

Adam grabs the ends of his shirt and pulls him close. "How about if it's my treat?" Adam kisses him on his neck.

"I couldn't. It's too much." He closes his eyes when Adam tugs on his earlobe.

"What if I want to?" Adam kisses him quickly on the mouth. Too quickly for Kris's liking but they are in public.

"Adam, it's too much money," he stresses.

"It's not that much. Besides, I want to spoil you. I want to give you good memories to take back home. Please."

It's his tone when he says please that has Kris pausing. He lays his head on Adam's chest and realizes it doesn't matter where they stay. Just that they stay together. And if it'll make Adam happy, well that's reason all by itself to say yes.

"Okay."

"Really." Adam lifts his head and he smiles when he sees Adam beaming at him.

"Yes."

Adam kisses him, a little longer than before. It's amazing how quickly he's gotten addicted to those lips.

"Let's go get a room."

They walk to the front desk and Kris listens as Adam checks on rooms.

"Can you tell me if you have any Cypress Suites available for the next two nights?"

A suite? "Adam," he whispers but Adam shushes him.

"You're in luck. We had a cancellation."

Adam looks at Kris and smiles. "See it was meant to be." He turns back to the clerk. "We'll take it."

Kris walks away while Adam finishes up. He doesn't want to hear how much it cost. It'll only make him feel bad for letting Adam spend that much.

"Kris, let's go check out the room. I can't wait to see your face!"

They ride up the elevator. Adam spends the whole ride smiling and Kris spends it nervously worrying about letting him do this. Nobody's ever done stuff for him like Adam does. It puts him off balance. He's used to being independent. It's strange to have someone in his life who wants to spoil him.

"Adam?" He says when they're at the door.

"Yeah," Adam says smiling.

"Thank you. For this. For coming with me."

Adam's eyes turn serious and his smile slowly fades away. He leans down to kiss him and it turns from sweet to hot within minutes. Adam somehow gets the door opened with Kris clinging to his back.

"Oh My God," Kris says when he's inside. Thoughts of getting Adam naked on a bed all but forgotten when he looks at the décor.

He's never been in a room so elegant and fancy. He takes off his shoes before walking around.

"You like it?"

Kris scoffs. Like is not nearly enough to describe it. "It's amazing."

He walks around the corner and stops short. The huge bed faces a wall of windows overlooking the city. "Wow."

Adam's arms come around him and he kisses his neck. "I say we skip the casino for now."

He turns off the lights so the only lumination is from the city lights through the window. Kris lets Adam strip him before laying sideways on the bed where they make love against the backdrop of the city. It's fun and sweet but he still screams Adam's name, but it's okay because Adam screams his.

They take a joint shower, giggling like kids, tickling each other before they race back to bed and snuggle. Every muscle in Kris's body is relaxed and he's beginning to wonder if this is the happiest he's ever been in his life.

"Do you know what I wish for?"

Kris shakes his head against Adam's chest. His finger traces a circle around Adam's nipple.

"A miracle," he answers quietly.

Reality sets in and Kris sits up against the head board.

"My doctor's been trying to reach me. I'm putting it off. This is my last trip, you know? I don't want to dwell on it."

Adam rolls until his head is resting on Kris's thigh.

"I know. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Kris sighs and runs his fingers through Adam's hair. "Want to go down to the casino?"

Adam looks up and smiles. "You feeling lucky?"

"Yeah actually I am."

They get dressed and head downstairs where Adam proceeds to explain all the games to him.

"You don't have a gambling problem, do you?" Kris asks only half joking.

  
Adam laughs. "No! I do a lot of business here that doesn't involve me losing money."

"What does managing a clothing store in LA have to do with Vegas?"

Adam walks them over to the slots. "We'll start off easy." He shows Kris how to work the machine and they sit next to each other while they play.

"I actually own it. The store. I design a lot of the clothes for it but we buy some from other up and coming designers."

"What do all these signs mean?" He can't figure out if he's winning or losing. The signs don't make any sense. Adam shows him the table on the machine that explains how you win.

"That's cool. That you design. I can see you doing that." He stares at the windows and sees he won ten dollars. "I won!"

"You did?" Adam asks excitedly. "Oh, Kris, it's only ten dollars."

"I know but I won something!" Kris laughs and pushes the button again. "Why did you say you managed the store?"

"When people find out I own a store and design, they think I'm rich or something, which I'm not, but I'm not poor either. Anyway, I designed the costumes for one of the shows here so I come here every so often because they like to change things up and I try to drum up more business."

Kris frowns at the machine. "I think I lost all my money."

Adam leans over and nods. "Yup, you did. Let's go try our hand at blackjack."

"Blackjack?" He hopes he doesn't look his money as fast as he did at the slots.

"Yeah, it's easy."

They spend a couple of hours playing table games. By the time they make it back upstairs Kris is two hundred dollars richer.

"I never thought I could like a game called Craps."

"Kris, you shouldn't be prejudice against a name."

"Oh I'm not. It's my favorite game now."

"I think you're favorite game should be playing with me in the steam shower."

Adam strips off his clothes as he walks to the bathroom.

"We have a steam shower?"

"Oh baby. We have a lot more than that. Wanna see?" Adam raises his eyebrow in a teasing, flirting manor and Kris can only nod and follow him.


	15. All You Need Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the day in Vegas, have dinner and Adam treats Kris a special show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.....There will be 3 chapters left. Next chapter will be up Sunday. I'm going to spoil a little bit for you but Kris will find out about the mis-diagnosis next chapter.

They spend the following day walking around the city and Adam points out different landmarks or other interesting little facts.   They return to the hotel mid-afternoon checking out of the other hotel.  They plan to take a nap before they get ready for the evening, but it turns into sex, like always it seems to do.  They're both insatiable, tearing at their clothes, scratching each other's backs.  It's quite possibly the hottest, dirtiest sex Kris has ever had. When it's over there's semen streaked all over his body and the biggest smile on his face.  Adam is by far the best sex partner he's had, and judging by the way Adam can't stop touching him, he thinks he's not so bad either. 

They share a shower before dinner.  Adam made reservations at some ritzy place and they're going to a show after, which one Kris has no idea but he doesn't really care.  It's a night out with Adam.  That's all that matters.

"I hope I have nice enough clothes." 

He feels Adam's hands in his hair, scrubbing the shampoo into his scalp. 

"A nice pair of slacks or jeans and a button up shirt will do."

Kris closes his eyes as he rinses out his hair.  "Do I need a tie?"

"If you have one fine but it's not a requirement."

"I'll wear one if you wear one," Kris teases, smiling up into those gorgeous eyes.

"Deal."  Adam leans down to kiss him and one thing leads to another.

"Are you sore?" Adam whispers in his ear.  Adam's finger is probing him lightly but it still hurts from the exertion of the afternoon.

"Yeah." He can feel his face getting red. 

"Here, we'll do this instead."

Adam takes the soap and lathers his hands then Kris's hands.  He positions them so they're facing each other and he places Kris's hands on his cock.

"We'll jerk each other off while I whisper dirty things to you." 

Oh God, it's his low voice - the one that hits Kris like a sucker punch to the stomach.

It's embarrassing how quickly Adam can make him come even after he thought he was spent earlier.  He screams his release into Adam's mouth a moment before Adam does the same.

They rinse off but Adam cups Kris's face in his hands before he can leave.  He makes no move to do anything other than stare and Kris starts getting a little uncomfortable. 

He doesn't have any defense when Adam looks at him like that.  It feels like he can read every thought Kris has and he starts to panic because he's just realized he's falling in love.  With someone he just met.  How is that possible?  He's known Adam less time than he knew either of his exes but he didn't feel half the things for them that he does for Adam. 

He looks down at Adam's lips.  They're full, silky, hot and moist and Kris knows how they feel on every inch of his body.  But right now he wants to feel them against his own.

He looks up into his eyes again, feeling more vulnerable than he's felt in a long time, scared Adam will see the truth in his eyes. Adam strokes his hand against Kris's cheek and Kris closes his eyes on a sigh.  He wouldn't care if the water turned ice cold, if he could stay here, like this, with him. 

He feels Adam's nose ghost over his lips, nuzzling him, before their lips touch for a sweet, tender kiss.  There's barely any tongue but it’s the most intimate thing they've shared. 

"I wish we..."  Adam trails off, still holding his gaze.  He seems to shake off whatever he was going to say and says instead, "I'll never forget you."

Kris feels his eyes filling. All he wants is someone to remember him, not in the "I wonder whatever happened to such and such" way, but in the "let me tell you about a friend I had" way.  

"I'm scared," Kris whispers, not sure where the confession comes from.  He feels raw and open like his souls exposed for Adam to see. 

Adam pulls him to his chest, holding him close.  "Me too."

They stand like that for a long time before Adam kisses him again and they get out to get ready.  Neither of them bring up what happened and Kris is eternally grateful because he has no idea what he would say.

They make it to the restaurant on time where Kris spends the first part of the meal worrying he'll pick the wrong utensil.  Why are there so many forks?

He looks up when Adam chuckles. 

"Start from the outside and work your way in."

Kris smiles and sends Adam a flirtatious look.  "That sounds kinky."

Adam laughs and winks.  "It could be.  Maybe we can see how kinky you like it when we get back."

Kris's face drops because, well, he doesn't think he's that kinky at all but maybe Adam is?  "Are you into anything..... weird?" he asks quietly.  He looks around to make sure nobody overheard him.

"No, maybe," Adam shrugs.  "I like toys sometimes but I'm not into whips and chains."

Kris licks his lips.  "Spanking?"

Adam raises an eyebrow. "No.  The only time a red ass turns me on is if it's red from me fucking it."

Kris blushes and scratches his neck. 

"Do you like it?"  Adam asks.

"God, no!  I'm not into pain."

"Me neither. Pleasure is so much better."

Kris nods and takes a sip of his wine.

"Have you ever fucked a guy?"

Kris spits out his wine.  He clumsily blots the table cloth with his napkin, face burning with embarrassment.  Maybe eventually the way Adam blurts things out won't surprise him. 

"Have you?" Adam asks patiently.

Kris shakes his head. 

"Do you want to?  Because I'd love for you to fuck me."

"Adam, shhh.  We'll talk about this later."

Adam winks and finishes his salad.  Kris starts to relax, happy Adam has decided to drop it. 

"You didn't say no."

Kris gives him a look but doesn't respond.  He finishes his meal and changes the subject to Adam's work and thankfully Adam doesn't bring it up again.

They walk hand in hand down the block, talking about nothing and yet everything.  Adam turns them into the Mirage and Kris looks at the sign that reads “The Beatles Love”.  He assumes it must be some tribute band from Europe or something.

"What's this?"  He asks before they walk inside.

"Since you're such a big fan I thought you might like this.  I know a couple of dancers and they managed to pull some strings to get us seats."

"Dancers?"  He figured it would be four guys singing and playing.

"Yeah."  Adam looks at him questioningly.  "Haven't you heard of Cirque du Soleil."

He's starting to feel like some country hick.  "No," he says a little defensively.

Adam squeezes his hand.  "Oh baby.  You're in for a treat."

A treat doesn't even begin to describe it.  Kris is stunned speechless.  He's never seen anything so beautiful.  It's like a play set to his favorite music. 

"How do they do that?" he asks more than once as the people twirl on what looks like nothing but fabric above the stage. 

He looks over to see Adam watching him and not the performance. 

"What?" he whispers before looking back.

"I like watching your face.  It's expressive.  So many people I know are jaded but you're....," Adam pauses, searching for the right word.

"Naive?"  Kris turns to look at Adam when he asks that question.  It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s called him that.

"No, not that.  You have an air of innocence about you I haven't seen in a long time.  I don't mean that in a bad way.  I think it's wonderful.  I think you're wonderful."

Adam reaches over and holds his hand through the rest of the performance.  Whenever Kris looks at him to ask him something or make a comment, he always finds Adam watching him.  He feels like he's the one hanging from the ceiling, swinging on the cloth.  He scoots a little closer until Adam's arm goes around his shoulder.  Kris finishes watching the show with his head on Adam's chest.

He gets a little teary when the end comes and stays seated for a little while to try to wrap his head around what he just saw.

"Did you like it?" Adam soft question pulls him from his thoughts.

He can feel his smile stretch until it feels like his face is going to crack.   Adam should know the answer to that since he spent it watching Kris but he answers it anyway, sensing Adam needs to hear it from him.

"It's the most incredible thing I've seen."

Adam smiles at him and gives him a little kiss. 

"Thank you.  This is the best date I've ever been on," Kris tells him.

"Maybe you'll show you're appreciation when we get back to our room."

Kris pulls him in for another kiss.  "You can count on it."


	16. A Call That Changes His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk about their pasts and Kris gets a call from his doctor.

"Was it weird coming out to your parents?"

It's almost five am and they've barely slept.  They napped for a little bit after they had sex but they've been awake for a few hours now just talking.  Kris is lying down, propped up on about four pillows, with Adam's head on his stomach.  The bedside lamp casts a warm, cozy glow over the room.  Kris wouldn't care if they never left.

"Looking back, I realize how silly I was for worrying about it.  When I said something to them, they just kind of rolled their eyes and said "duh".  Then they asked me if I was finally going to start bring my boyfriends over."

Kris runs his hands through Adam's hair.  It might be his favorite thing about Adam.  Well, maybe after his eyes and his smile.  Or his heart and mind.  Well, his legs are pretty awesome too.  He sighs and gives up any pretense of trying to be impartial because in his mind everything about Adam is pretty remarkable. 

Even his toes.

His toes?  He rolls his eyes at his own foolishness.

"They weren't surprised?"  He asks watching the silky strands fall through his fingers.

"Considering my favorite birthday present when I was a kid was a toy sewing machine, fabric and a bunch of Barbie dolls, I think they were on to me pretty early."

Kris laughs with Adam.  He can picture a strawberry-blonde haired boy all giddy with excitement opening them up.

"What was the first outfit you made?"

"When I was a teenager, I made my best friends gown for prom."

"No shit!  She let you?"

Kris's stomach vibrates from Adam's chuckle.  "Yes.  And she said, and I quote 'don't fuck it up'.  No pressure there!"

"Did she like it?"

"Loved it.  She had the best gown there."

There's a quiet pride in Adam's voice and Kris smile. 

"What about you when you came out?"  Adam asks.

Kris pauses his hand for a moment before continuing.  "I didn't have to agonize over it since I didn't have to worry about anyone's reaction.  One advantage to being an orphan."

Adam kisses him, near his belly button in a comforting gesture.  "But you had friends.  Were they surprised?"

"I don't know.  I didn't come out until after high school.  Hell, I didn't date until after high school."

"What was your first date?"

"Tony.  His name was Tony.  We went to a fair and he won me a stuffed elephant.  I secretly wanted the tiger." Kris smiles at the memory.

"Did he give you your first kiss?"

"Yeah," Kris says lazily, his mind wandering back to that time.  Funny how you forget so much of your life until someone asks and it's like you're right back in that moment.

Adam sits up, the sheet falling to his thighs.  He crosses his legs and looks at Kris with this silly grin.  "Tell me about it."

Kris settles in against the pillows and smiles at Adam. 

"I didn't have a clue what I was doing.  I didn't watch a lot of TV...."

"Why not?"

"Well, I spent most of my time hanging out in my bedroom.  Being moved around so much it was better to not get too attached so I spent a lot of time by myself.  Oh, don't give me that pitying look," he says when he sees Adam's eyes soften.  "Honestly Adam.  I didn't have it so bad.  Anyway, I didn't have TV in my room, or a computer.  I spent a lot of time studying."

"What about school dances?"

"Didn't go.  Wasn't interested.  I think I was a late bloomer, now that I think about it."

"How did you know you were gay?"

Kris laughs and slaps his leg.  "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say.  I may have been a late bloomer but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the view every once in a while."

"Well, you said you spent a lot of time alone.  I was just wondering.  Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No.  Have you?"  Kris asks just to tease him.

"Sure.  All the time."

Kris widens his eyes.  "No way."

"Kissing's fun," Adam shrugs.  "So this boy Tony.  Was he a good kisser?"

Kris snaps his mouth shut and gapes at Adam.  "Have you slept with a girl?"

"Sure.  I've slept with a few actually."

Kris shakes his head at the mental image of Adam having sex with a girl.  He just can't picture it.  He had no idea Adam was bisexual.  Everytime he caught Adam checking someone out, it was guys.  Man, he really doesn't know anything about him at all.  "No shit!"

"No shit.  Although I've never had sex with one," Adam's eyes are twinkling with mischief.  He throws a pillow at Adam's head when the words register.   

Adam leans back on his hands and tilts his head while he studies Kris.  "Now, I'm dying to hear about this kiss."

"I remember he tasted like candy apple.  I was nervous.  I didn't know what to do with my tongue." Kris laughs at the memory.  "I bit his lip.  I was mortified but he was really sweet.  Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss."  

He looks over at Adam.  He hasn't been with any girls.  He wonders how many guys have shared his bed.  

Adam's smiling from ear to ear.  "I'm glad."

"How many people have you had sex with?" Kris suddenly asks.

"A few."

"How many is a few?" 

"How many have you had?" Adam asks instead.

"Three counting you," Kris replies and waits for Adam's answer.

"Oh.  Well, I've had more than three."

"More than ten?" Kris asks, half afraid of the answer.

"Yes, but less than thirty."

Kris's mouth drops open.  Thirty?  Holy shit, he skipped right over twenty which means it's more than twenty.  It's probably like twenty-nine.  Kris groans and flops his head deeper into the pillows.  Oh my God....Adam's probably a sex addict. 

"Are you clean?"

"Yes, I'm fucking clean.  Besides, it's a little late to be asking the question, isn't it."

"Ohmigod...ohmigod..." Kris rubs his face hard.  He had sex with a complete stranger and never once asked about his background.

"Kris, calm down.  I've always worn a condom.  Always.  And most of those people were from my clubbing days when I was a lot younger.  I've slept with four guys in the last three years, including you.  Okay?"

"Really?"  Kris dares to peep at him through his fingers. 

"Yes."

"Thirty?" He asks because, well hell, Kris can't believe he's slept with three nevermind dozens.  Dozens?  Jesus, he'll never get over that.

"I know it sounds bad but there were a couple of years when I was heavy into the club scene and had a bunch of one night stands.  But if you think about it, if I had sex with one man a month, well in the two years that's twenty four right there."

"Did you have an addiction? Is that it?" He asks softly.

Adam starts laughing, really laughing, until tears are falling from his eyes.  Kris doesn't get it but he can't help but laughing with him because he looks so cute right now, like a little kid.

"Oh baby, you really are the sweetest thing."  Adam leans forward and kisses him.  "The Los Angeles club scene is probably a little different than Kansas'."

"Arkansas."

"I know.  Just teasing."  Adam leans forward to kiss him.  He nervously bites his bottom lip after.  "You don't think any less of me, do you?" 

Kris starts to give some flippant answer about how he's the benefit of all his experience but there's a look in Adam's eyes that has him pausing.  He has the power to hurt him with the wrong answer.  He can see it plain as day.

He gulps down the large ball in his throat.  "I think you're amazing." 

Adam gives him a brillant smile before kissing him again.  They have fun, lazy sex and fall asleep.  When they wake it's late morning and they decide to hit a casino during the day since they're going to one of the Vegas shows with the girls in fancy costumes later that night.

Kris is looking through his clothes while Adam's in the shower.  He should wear plaid just to see Adam's reaction.  He laughs to himself imaging the look of horror on it. 

"Hello," he answer when his phone rings.

"Kris, it's Dr. Tate.  Thank God I got you."  His voice sounds pinched, like he's running late for his next appointment.

"Sorry Doc.  I was away in a place with no service.  I planned to call you when I got back home."

"When will that be?"

"A couple of weeks."

"That's too long.  Are you sitting down?  I have some news."

Kris sits on the edge of the bed.  His guts telling him this is bad.  Really bad.  What can't wait two weeks?  Oh God, he doesn't even have three months.   

"Did you hear me Kris?"

"Sorry.  Can you repeat it?"  He totally zoned out and missed the urgent news.

"There's been a mistake.  You need to come home right away.  We need to rerun some tests."

"A mistake?" His voice croaks and he feels like puking.  What the hell kind of mistake could there be? 

"I don't want to tell you this over the phone but you need to know.  Kris, you don't have a tumor."

Kris doesn't even remember the rest of the conversation, just jumbles of words.  _No tumor......no cancer......mixed up with another patient.......stop the meds......come home now....._

"Kris, shower's yours."  

Adam's scrubbing his hair with a towel.  Adam.  He forgot all about him.  He's not even sure how much time has passed since he ended the call.

"Jesus, are you okay?  You're pale as a ghost.  Do you feel faint?" 

Kris licks his lips and shakes his head.  He feels like he's in some sort of fog.  The same fog he was in when he was told he was sick. 

He feels Adam's hands cup his face and stares into his eyes.  

"What is it baby?  Talk to me."

He tells himself to focus and stop freaking out.  A full blown panic attack isn't going to help right now.

Kris swallows and tells him the truth.  

"I'm not dying."

 


	17. When reality comes knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris learns that he will live and there's nothing wrong with him. He says goodbye to Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another angsty chapter. Damn, and I said it would be a romantic comedy. Only one chapter left.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kris looks up to find Adam's as stunned as he is.

"That was the doctor."

Jesus Christ.  He can't wrap his mind around it.  He thought he resigned himself to his fate.  That's why he came on this trip.  One last hurrah.  A mistake?  How can that be?  He had tests.  Tons of them.  But, God, he wants it to be a mistake.  He didn't know how much until right his minute.

He blinks when he feels Adam's hand on his arm. 

"I'm sorry.  What did you say?" He asks, knowing he missed a whole line of questions from Adam while he was internally flipping out.

"Give me your phone."

He watches his hand drop his phone into Adam's waiting palm.  He notices Adam's hand is shaking.  So isn't his.  He can't let himself hope.  He just can't.  What if this call is the real mistake?  He'd be getting his hopes up for nothing. 

Christ, he's going to puke.  Or shit himself.  His stomach is doing more flips and turns than an airplane at an air show.  He can sense a full on panic attack starting. 

"What's your doctor's name?"

"Dr. Tate," he answers automatically.

He doesn't remember half of what the doctor said.  He looks up into Adam's face and Adam holds his hand.  He takes comfort in the strength there.  He may not know alot about Adam, their early morning conversation proved that, but he knows what matters.  Adam will handle this.  He will take care of it, and he'll take care of Kris.  

"I need to speak with Dr. Tate.  I'm a friend of Kris Allen."

A friend?  Right now he's Kris's lifeline.  He grips Adam's hand tighter. 

"Kris, you need to tell him it's okay to talk to me."

Adam's holding out the phone and he puts it to his ear.

"Yes. You can tell Adam everything," he mumbles much to the relief of Dr. Tate. 

Kris hands the phone back and Adam starts to ask questions. 

What if he really is given a second chance?  What does he do?  It feels like a lifetime ago when they told him he was sick.  So much has happened in that short time.  He's changed. 

Can he go back to his dead end life?  Does he want to?

He should pack.  That's what he needs to do right now.  It's a long drive and he shouldn't put it off just because he's terrified of the possibility that he might have a second chance.

"Kris," Adam says.

He turns back to Adam.  He doesn't remember letting Adam's hand go or walking to the window.  "Yeah?"

Adam doesn't answer him.  He pulls him into a tight embrace, squeezing him and rocking back and forth.  It takes a few minutes to realize Adam isn't laughing like Kris thought he was.  He's crying.  Great big sobs rack his body. 

He's crying for him.  Nobody's ever cried over him.  All thoughts about how fucked up his life is right now flee from his mind.  He needs to comfort him, this man who's done so much for him in the short time they've known each other.  He rubs his back, whispering it'll be okay. 

Adam pulls back and holds Kris's face in the palm of his hands.  His eyes are red and puffy but he looks so happy. 

"It's a fucking miracle, Kris." 

Adam's voice is full of wonder and relief and something else Kris doesn't want to think about.  Then he smiles, a blinding smile like Kris has never seen, before he pulls him in his arms and kisses him breathless. 

Something overcomes him and he needs Adam right now.  He needs to feel alive.  They strip each other quickly, eager hands and eager mouths seeking each other's skin. This, right here with his body rocking up to meet Adam's thrusts, two people becoming one -  this is what life is all about.  His heart's beating so fast he's afraid it's going to jump out of his chest.  He can't breathe but he doesn't care.  He gulps in whatever air he can drag into his lungs.  He just needs to feel and escape - to turn off all the thoughts running through his mind.

When it's over, he spends a long time doing nothing but holding Adam tight.

Five hours later he's on a plane back to Arkansas.  He's not sure he could explain to anyone how it happened.  Adam was a whirlwind of activity, making plans, shooting down every roadblock Kris put up.  Not that he put up much of a fight.  He's not sure he's in the right frame of mind to form a sentence never mind try to make a plan for moving forward.  He looks down at the hand holding his.  

"But the clothing line..." he tries to say one more time.

"Brad can handle it.  You're more important."

Their eyes meet briefly before Kris looks back out the window.  The look in Adam's eyes just now, well to say it scares him is an understatement.  He's half afraid Adam sees the same look on his face.

"I can't believe Neil's going to drive my car back."

"He doesn't have a job.  And for some unknown reason he likes you."

Kris smiles at the window.  They left the car at the hotel and the key with the front desk for him. 

"He didn't hesitate when I explained the situation."

The smile slides away.  He's a "situation" now.  He used to live a normal, if boring, life.  There was no drama.  His biggest decision was figuring out where to get take out from or what frozen dinner to nuke.  

Now, his life has more drama than all the reality shows rolled into one.  For a moment he was expecting someone to jump out of the bushes and tell him he's being punked. 

"Adam.  I'm scared to believe."

He lets Adam pull him into his arms to hold him tight.  "I know baby.  I know."

They arrive at Kris's apartment and Kris falls asleep the minute his head hits the pillow.  He wakes up a few hours later, tucked safely in Adam's arms.  He can hear him snoring lightly in his ear.  He hugs his arm and falls back asleep.

They drive to the doctor's office the following afternoon and Kris pulls his hand away when Adam tries to hold it as they walk into the building.

"This is Arkansas, Adam.  Not LA.  We can't hold hands here."

Adam stares at him, slack-jawed.  "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry."

Adam puts his hands in his pockets and doesn't respond. 

The doctor explains how Christopher Allen's file got put in his file, and vice versa.  Christopher ended up in the hospital and when Dr. Tate went to check on him and looked at his file, he got suspicious.  The tests the hospital ran confirmed Dr. Tate's suspicions about the mix-up.  But, to be safe, they order a couple of confirming tests for Kris over the next couple of days.

"How about the headaches?"

Kris sits thoughtfully for a minute before answering, "I haven't had one since I left."

"What about the medications he was taking?  Will there be any long term effects?" 

This is why he's glad Adam's here.  He wouldn't have thought to ask the question. 

"No.  He wasn't taking them for long.  There won't be any consequences."

They get some more instructions from the doctor and a heartfelt apology.

"Sorry my ass," Adam snaps when they're back in the car.

"Mistakes happen."  Kris has made some at his own job.  People are human after all.  He's sure the clerk that messed up the files feels horrible.

"Kris, Jesus."  Adam slides one hand through his hair.  "Don't let them get away with it.  When the lawyers come with their settlement offer, pick up the phone and call me. Please."

"Settlement?"

"Trust me they'll want this all to go away before the public hears about this.  Baby, they told you were going to die.  You could own the hospital if you wanted.  They won't wait for you to get a lawyer before contacting you."

Kris couldn't give two shits about the money.  It's about whether he's going to die or not.

"Is that all you can think about?  That maybe I might get rich out of this."

"You know better than that."

Kris takes a quick glance at Adam before looking back at the road.  He hurt him.  He didn't mean to but he can't ignore what those blue eyes showed him. 

He's such an ass.

"I'm sorry," he says on a long sigh.

He feels Adam's hand against the back of his neck. 

"Apology accepted.  I can't imagine what's going through your mind."

"Still, it's no excuse."  Adam put his life on hold just so Kris wouldn't be alone.  He should be kissing his feet and saying thank you, not trying to pick a fight.

"I said apology accepted.  Now, what's for lunch?"

Kris looks over and gives him a smile before reaching across the divider to hold his hand.

Adam stays for a week.  Until all the results come back negative.  Until he's sure there's nothing wrong with Kris.  His bag is packed and they're at the door, the cab waiting outside. 

"So, you'll come visit me in January?"

Three and half months.  That's the earliest time Kris can take vacation from work.

"Yes.  Maybe you won't want me to visit you by then."

Adam looks at him like he's an idiot which sends Kris's heart beating into overdrive.  Adam wraps him in his arms and gives him a kiss.  It starts off sweet but by the end of it he's clinging to Adam.  He wants to beg him to stay but his life is in LA and Kris's life is here. 

It feels like someone kicked him in the gut when Adam opens the door. 

He looks back at Kris and holds his head close.  Kris is expecting him to kiss him again but he passes his mouth and kisses his ear before whispering, "Damn.  This is hard."  He gives Kris a kiss on his neck before telling him, "Take care."

Then he plants a hard, quick kiss on Kris's closed lips before he's out the door.

Kris slides his back against the door and sits on the floor, his head between his knees.  If he was given his life back, why does it feel like his heart's been ripped out of his chest?

 

 


	18. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story ends with Kris living out his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this story. Thanks for all the comments.

Kris has no idea what to wear to a Halloween party, having never been to one. He pulls out clothes from his closet trying to figure out something to throw together. He glances at his phone again. There's one person who could help him but he's already talked to Adam twice today. He doesn't want to seem like a clinging vine.

Ten minutes later, he's sitting on the edge of his bed holding his phone to his ear.

"Hey Adam."

"Kris!"

Kris smiles. At least Adam doesn't sound upset to hear from him.

"I need some advice on what to wear for this costume party tonight."

"Something sexy. But not too sexy."

"Why not?" Adam's all about sexiness after all.

"Because, you'll have boys hanging all over you and I don't want to spend the night frowning at my phone wondering what's going on."

Kris can't help smiling as that little tickle makes its way through his stomach, like it always does when he talks to him. Adam should know nothing will be happening. If the fact that they talk multiple times a day doesn't give him a hint, well Adam's not as astute as he thought.

"Are you dressing up sexy?" Kris asks, still smiling.

"Well, Halloween is next weekend and there's nothing going on this weekend."

Kris flops back on his pillows and closes his eyes. "You're evading."

"I always go as a vampire."

"Why?"

He figured Adam would use the holiday as an excuse to wear something from his Burning Man collection.

"Because I want to suck all the boys."

Adam's voice is teasing, bordering on laughing and Kris can picture his blue eyes glowing.

"I think I'll be frowning at my phone next weekend wondering what's going on."

"Nothing. Nothing will be going on," Adam says seriously.

"Ditto," Kris replies softly.

The conversation stalls whenever it hits the 'what are we exactly? I don't know but I haven't met anyone else and I don't want to' stage, and tonight's conversation is no different. It's awkward and something they definitely need to discuss when Kris goes to LA in January.

"Did the lawyers settle yet?" Adam asks, changing the subject.

Kris was offered a lot of money that Adam said to pass on since, according to him, he could get a lot more. So he did and the lawyers hammered it out until Kris finally accepted the latest one. Half a million dollars post lawyer and taxes is nothing to sneeze at. There's just a few minor changes involving Kris's confidentiality agreement but it's a done deal.

He wants to go to college and get his degree. He wants to quit his dead end job and travel.  He wants to start living again.

One thing he learned on his break was that he needs more fun in his life. A lot. And friends. He doesn't want to be alone anymore, which is why he accepted his coworkers invitation to tonight's party.

"They're working on it," he answers.

"Cool. Do you wanna have phone sex?"

Leave it to Adam to have him laughing. Damn, he misses his grin and his little winks and his teasing remarks.

"I miss you."

The words are out before Kris can do anything about it not that he cares. Even a country apart, he feels closer to Adam than either of his two previous boyfriends.

"I miss you too. Everyone says hello by the way. Now, about phone sex….."

A half hour later Kris is in the shower again, thanks to Adam's convincing him to have phone sex - not that it took a lot. It never does. He washes quickly and dries off before looking through his stuff again. He still hasn't found an outfit for tonight.

Something on the floor of his closet catches his eye. "What the hell?" he says to the empty room.

He reaches in the back and pulls out the zebra shorts. He forgot he still had them. He could use these for tonight he thinks then immediately discards the idea. He can't possibly wear them, even though Adam did say sexy. He throws them on the bed and hunts around again. When he can't find anything he decides to put them on. It's just one night.

He's lost a few pounds so they're not as tight as before but his ass still hangs out a little bit, and no, that's just not going to work. He's not walking around in front of a bunch of strangers wearing this.

A little voice reminds that Adam was a stranger too.

"Fuck it," he mutters. He adds a white tshirt. He draws some stripes over it to make it look like he's trying for a total zebra effect. He grabs a long jacket before heading out.

Two hours later he's feeling completely unsure of himself. He's had more guys ask for dates tonight than his entire life. He should feel flattered but all he feels is uncomfortable. He doesn't feel sexy, not like he did when he was with Adam.

He returns home and strips them off, throwing them on the bed. He spent half the night fighting off advances, the other half remembering how Adam kissed him in the tent when he first put them on and how Adam opened them when they danced. A shiver goes through his body at the memory. None of the guys tonight caused his blood to race but the memory of Adam does.

He walks over to the window in his tiny bedroom. He's restless tonight, his emotions out of control. He needs to make some decisions on what he really wants to do with the rest of his life, now that he actually has one.

He wants to be that Kristopher Allen from Burning Man and Vegas. The one who put on a dress and jumped around, the one who learned how to dirty dance, the one who stood in a rainstorm.

He spends a while tossing and turning before giving up on sleep.  By the time morning comes, he's made a list of everything he needs to accomplish.

* * *

It took a few weeks to get it all settled but once he made up his mind to follow his dreams he wonders why he ever waited.

Everything he wanted from his apartment fit into one box. The rest was either thrown out or given to Goodwill.

He's at the airport when he gets a first tingle of nerves. Neil's calling. He hasn’t called Kris once since they parted at Burning Man.

"You know Kris. All you have to do is tell him." No hello. No how are you. Leave it to Neil to jump straight into his reason for calling - even if Kris doesn't understand what he means.

"Tell him what?" He glances at the flights to find his is on time, thankfully. He's not in the mood to wait around for longer than he has to.

"That you aren't interested anymore."

"What?" Kris stops in his tracks. He couldn't have heard him right.

"He thinks you found someone else."

Kris leans against the wall. "Why would he think that?"

"He said you're busy all the time. That you've been ignoring him the last couple of weeks."

"I was busy. I told him I was signing up for classes and stuff."

"Yeah, well Adam can be a little insecure sometimes." Kris closes his eyes when he hears Neil's sigh. "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on with you guys but talk to him. Please. I'm tired of playing Dear Abby."

"I'll call him right now."

He gets voicemail so he leaves a message that he'll try to call him later.

Kris has been too busy organizing everything to talk as much as they did before and Adam made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. He always seemed so confident of himself, Kris never thought he'd be worried about it. It's just one of the many things he can't wait to learn about him.

They call his flight and he smiles as he boards the plane to LA. 

The following day he takes a cab to the address he found for Adam's store.  He wonders if should've waited until he actually talked to him but it's a little too late for that.  He takes a couple of deep breaths before walking inside.

"Omigod! Kris! What are you doing here?"

Before he can answer, Brad has him in a bear hug. Hell, he even missed Brad.

"I came to see Adam. Is he around?"

Brad eyes him before smiling and answering, "He's in the back. Through the door behind the register and down the hall." Kris watches him pull some keys out. "Tell him I'm going to lunch and locking up for a few."

He's out the door with a wink to Kris.

Kris smooths his hands down his pants before heading back. Maybe he read all the signals wrong. Maybe this will be too much for Adam but he's not a coward. Not anymore. He won't know until he asks him outright and if Adam doesn't want the same thing, well Kris will just have to accept it.  Somehow.

He takes a minute to study him in the door way. Jesus, he's beautiful. More so than Kris remember. Adam's standing in front of a mannequin, working on a halter type dress in rich brown with tans and golds woven through.

"Hey," he calls out, his throat dry.

Adam jerks his head around and his mouth falls open.

"Kris?" He sounds so surprised and Kris isn't sure if Adam's happy to see him or not.

"Yeah. Brad said he's taking lunch and locked up. Can I come in?"

"But what…. I mean sure."

Kris steps inside and gives Adam a smile. God, he's so nervous. This is worse than anytime he met a new foster family.

He turns to look at all the clothes thrown about the office and wonders which ones Adams made and which ones he bought. The click of the door has him spinning around, right into Adam's arms.

"Talk after," Adam says then he proceeds to devour him.

It's been so long since he felt those lips on his and within moments they're panting and moaning and pulling at each other's pants.

"Missed you." Buttons pop and zippers slide.

"Missed you more." Kisses along jaws and cheeks.

"Can't believe you're here. Ahhh," Adam groans when he fits his hand inside Kris's pants.

They pant against each others mouths. Sometimes kissing but mostly just touching and fighting for air. It takes only a couple of minutes before they climax into each others hands, their pants still on.

Adam lays his forehead against Kris' and starts laughing. Then Kris is laughing with him. How could he have ever questioned coming here? This is where he belongs.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asks after they've washed up.

They can't seem to stop touching and Kris is feeling more confident as time passes.

"Well, remember how I said I signed up for college?" He runs a finger down Adam's tshirt.

"Yeah. Is that why you're here? Because you can't come in January? But what about your job?"

Kris has resigned himself to Adam forever butting in without letting him get the whole story out. He's missed it.

"I didn’t tell you that I signed up for classes at UCLA. I start in January." He refuses to meet Adam's eyes.

"UCLA? Here?"

"Yeah. I got my settlement money and I bought a little condo. It's not much but it's mine. Anyway I moved here."

"You live in LA?"

"Yeah."

Adam just gapes at him.

"I mean. I don't expect. Well, I'm hoping we can date, and you know, but I understand if you…" He's silenced by Adam's mouth on his. And it's hot. A hot, messy wet kiss that curls his toes.

"I was going to beg you to move here. I was miserable the last couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry," Kris says but he really isn't.

"This dress." Adam walks over to the mannequin, "is for you. Well, I was inspired by your eyes. This color," he points to the dark brown. "That's the color they get when we have sex. This," he holds out the lighter brown, "is when you're joking with everyone." He picks up the last color and runs a shaky hand over it. "this is the color they are when you're looking with me. Only me. I never saw them that way when you looked at anyone else."

Kris bites on his lip and stares at Adam, wondering how much or how little he should say.  He just admitted moving here so it's kind of silly not to lay his cards on the table.  "I don't look at anyone the way I look at you. Adam, I moved across the country for you. I don't want anyone else."

Adam walks back and holds Kris' face in his hands. "Do you remember why I thought you went to Burning Man?"

Kris smiles. "You thought it was to find my soul mate."

Adam smiles with him. "Did you?"

Kris smiles wider but no way is he giving Adam that ammunition so quickly. He wraps his arms around Adam's neck and whispers against his lips, "You tell me."

　

 _Epilogue_

"Jesus, Kris. Are you ready yet?"

Neil. Impatient Neil. He's going to have to wait a little bit longer. There's one more pair of shorts he has to pack except he can't find them.

He goes through Adam's dresser and doesn't find them there either. Where could they be?

He knows he packed them when he left Arkansas, nine months ago. But when Adam moved in six months ago, lots of stuff got moved.

"Looking for these?"

He turns to find Adam holding the zebra shorts in his finger. He arches a brow and waits for Kris.

"Yes."

"Kristopher, Kristopher. You naughty boy. Whatever shall I do with you?" Adam says as he walks towards him.

Adam drops the shorts in suitcase and gives him a kiss.

"You'll think of something."

They're leaving for Burning Man and now that he's got his shorts, he's ready. The halter dress Adam was working on when Kris first came to LA is packed, ready for Kris to wear while jumping on the trampoline.

"I wonder if I'll find my soul mate there," Adam teases.

Kris loves him more than anything.  Their life together turned out better than Kris imagined it all those months ago.  Forget the money.  Finding Adam was the best thing about being told he was dying.   Now, he's making the most of this second chance with the love of his life.

"I know I did."


End file.
